The Attraction in Opposition
by Brianna R West
Summary: (Draco/Harry) Harry cannot seem to get a hold of his sexual urges for one hated enemy, Draco Malfoy. What has happened to him or is something other than the dreams of a hormonal teenager at play here? How will Draco and Harry settle their differences long enough to figure all of it out?
1. The Comfort in Denial

_**Author's Note:**__ Love me some Draco/Harry! Doing this story alongside my other (Snape/Harry) pairing story called, "Coming Home to You" so check it out! I'll be staggering the chapters to keep an equal update to both stories._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and company. All rights are reserved and this merely a fandom in which I claim no financial stake.

**Warnings for chapter:** violence, sexual content of an explicit nature, language, and relations between two male characters.

**The Attraction in Opposition**

-Chapter One-

_The Comfort in Denial_

Harry shifted contently underneath his sleep miasma, drawing a comfortable sigh from the warmth. He curled further into the warmth, allowing it to envelop him and catapult him back into his enthralling dream world.

"_That's right Potter," a sultry baritone voice said from above him as he wrapped his inexperienced mouth around the head of their erection tasting the beaded pre-emission. He licked at it greedily, rolling it over his tongue and relishing in the taste._

_Hands pressed hard to his shoulder, bringing him forward as he opened his mouth wider to accommodate the flesh. A guttural groan, and then Harry was swallowing the hot mess of bitter, salty liquid down his throat._

"_Merlin," the voice hissed. "Your mouth is so bloody hot and wet for me, much like your backside I figure. How does it feel to be dominated by another, Potter? Beg me for it!"_

_Moaning against the delicious words, Harry rubbed his hard erection through his trousers with the pad of his hand. His body yearned for the other, but for what he was not sure of. He only knew that he needed. He needed so vehemently that it was beginning to become excruciating._

"_Please take me, Malfoy," he heard himself groan._

Harry snapped awake, his body surging forward and the perspiration trailing from his forehead to run down the sides of his temple. He squeezed the material of the mattress as he did a quick once over of the room before relaxing back into the bed. He adjusted himself as his straining erection threatened to break through the cloth of his pajama trousers.

"Bugger," he breathed. Why was he dreaming about Malfoy? Even more so, why was he dreaming about the platinum blonde Slytherin letting Harry suck him off? '_Please take me, Malfoy' _his voice was still ringing in his ears, making his stomach turn violently. Blasted hormones!

He was not a bloody puff! Certainly not for that snake and arrogant prat!

Absolutely not!

Lowering his hand and ensuring the silencing charms held Harry rubbed himself through the cover of clothing. His turgid flesh ached beneath his unforgiving hand; he knew rubbing himself through the clothing was not enough for his completion. Pushing down the waistband of his trousers, he exposed the reddened flesh to the bite of the cold air. Breathing deeply, he stroked himself despite his disgust with his own appendages.

'_Your mouth is so bloody hot and wet for me, much like your backside I figure,' _Malfoy's low, silky voice wafted his senses and he sped his strokes in response.

'_How does it feel to be dominated by another, Potter?'_ his hand yanked dutifully, and he let out a groan of approval.

"Bloody brilliant," he retorted.

'_Beg me for it!'_

His body tensed with his impending orgasm and his other hand snaked between his wide open legs to tease his twitching sphincter. He rubbed it before pressing his index finger inside slightly. The heat of arousal bubbled dangerously in his belly.

"Please!"

Waves of pleasure rolled over him as his body convulsed into his powerful orgasm. Hot, white liquid spurted over his slightly exposed abdomen and pajama shirt. He rode out the tremors with an arched neck and the lick of dried, teeth abused lips. Numbed by the sensations, his hand dropped from the softening organ, his breathing erratic and labored.

For the fourth time that week, he tossed himself off to the image of Malfoy. Bloody great! He was wanking off to an aristocratic ninny like Draco Malfoy.

"I have little time for your banter," Hermione said indignantly to Ron who rolled his eyes at her. Standing from the table, she gave Ron a sideways glance before stomping off.

Silently for the past few minutes, Harry had strayed a few looks over to the Slytherin table and a certain fair-haired wizard who had appeared several times this week in his dreams. After Hermione had left in her rage, Harry was finally brought back to Ron who was shoving his face with all the food he could manage. Harry just smiled at his friend, humored by Ron's insatiable appetite.

"What did you two fight over this time?"

"Bloody hell if I know," Ron over extenuated the shrug of his shoulders. "I'll let you know when she isn't pissed at me, mate. Save me a whole lot of breath."

Laughing heartily, Harry merely agreed with his friend as his eyes once more strayed to Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin sent him a glower when their eyes met. Quickly turning away from the pale-eyed wizard, Harry did his best to busy himself with his food.

"Potter," the ever present scowl adorned the blonde's face. The icy blue depths captured his emerald green eyes causing the boy's façade to slip ever so slightly. He absently registered the rather strong build of the tall Slytherin. Platinum hair, silky to touch no doubt, fell around the teen's eyes, framing elegantly shaped cheekbone and shifted when he arched his neck and jutted his chin upwards. Pale almost translucent skin peeked from the black of the man's robes—interrupted by the soft curve of collarbone and jugular, pulsating under the other's fury. Harry vaguely thought what it might taste and feel like—would that porcelain flesh be as baby soft as it appeared?

It was well after the first few of Harry's classes when he ran into the face of his dreams; the blush threatened to creep over his cheeks at the sight of the other when he realized he had gazed a bit too long and delayed his usual retort to the rich adolescent Slytherin. Harry stiffened and kept his face as impassive as he could assemble against the rapid beating of his heart. He regarded the boy with a scowl of his own, curling his lip in disgust.

"Malfoy, shouldn't you be off sticking your nose up Snape's arse," he said coolly.

Hard wall met his backside as the teen pushed him against it, Malfoy's eyes boring into his with malice. Fingers curled and bit into the flesh of his shoulders through the material of his robes. The strength was not lost on Harry; it was apparent that Draco Malfoy was no weak, skinny boy but in fact a strong, muscled man.

"Should it not be the same for Dumbledore's Golden Boy?" Harry did his best to keep his body from reacting to the close proximity. The smell of hints of cinnamon and pumpkin-vanilla aftershave wafted over him, and he curled his lip further to keep the desire from showing through. He did not find this disgusting aristocratic ninny appealing; he would never accept that his body was wayward against his inner most thoughts.

"Get away from me, you arrogant prat!" Harry shoved Malfoy bodily away from him, causing the blonde to stumble backwards. After a few moments, Malfoy regained his footing and composure, sending Harry a glare before stalking off down the corridor.

Harry swallowed around the heavy heaving of his chest and pressed his head back against the stone of the unforgiving wall behind him. Licking his lips underneath the trembling in his body, he regretfully remembered the smell of cinnamon before he pushed off the wall and headed opposite of the other.

Night fell over Hogwarts like a dark blanket; the once lit corridors masked in shadows aside from the plethora of windows sporadic along them. Harry knew he should be in Gryffindor Tower, easing into sleep for the night, but he was fearful of what dreams he may end up facing. Instead, he snuck beneath the cover of his Invisibility Cloak, keeping his footsteps light and his body noiseless as he walked to the Astronomy Tower.

When he reached the empty room donned with a window that revealed the beauty of the night's sky, he found a soft sigh at his lips. It was often a haven for him to come here and let his thoughts run feral. Letting the cloak slip from him to the floor, he stepped to the window and placed warm palms to ice cold stone. Pressing his searing forehead to the glass of the window, he let out a breath he had not been fully aware he had been holding.

Lost to his thoughts, Harry barely had time to register the soft echo of shoes hitting stone and the shuffling of robes breaking through the eerie quiet of the tower. Hot air tickled the back of his exposed neck and the voice he often heard in his dreams was whispering in his ear.

"Lucky you I am not Snape, Potter," the voice said causing him to tense. He fought to maintain an even face as he turned to meet two icy blue depths glistening with mirth. Malfoy's arms were crossed against his chest, putting his weight on one leg which tilted him to one side. His hair hung loosely about his face which seemed luminescent under the moonlight. This man was the very reason he was out and now he was forced to face the truth of his growing desire.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, sneaking a hand to adjust his hardness and hope Malfoy did not catch sight of it while he did. He let out a deep breath and shook his head, moving to pass the snarky Slytherin. He did not trust his voice would be as calm as he was doing his best to keep his face. A hand clutched roughly at his upper arm, jolting him backwards and stopping his progression away from the enticing man.

"Not going to mouth off to me Potter?"

"I have nothing to say," he swallowed around the burning in his chest. It was true though. What could he possibly say that would make the other boy leave him alone? Malfoy was looking to humiliate him, and he refused to allow the opportunity to present itself.

"Then use that mouth in another way," the hand drew him closer so the Slytherin's mouth was right at his ear. Delicious tremors ran the length of his skin. The request was a bit too tempting for his taste, and he pulled his arm out of the teen's grasp.

"You would like that, wouldn't you? Puff," Harry breathed before he was for the second time that day hitting a stone wall and at the mercy of his offender. His bones ricocheted off the hard, unyielding surface, and his head almost cracked in the impact. Malfoy was inches from his face, arm pressed impossibly at Harry's throat, and the Slytherin's wand in his abdomen. Harry blinked back tears and nausea as his head swirled with dizziness.

"Puff," he scoffed. "Unlike you Potter, I would only delight of having you on your knees at my mercy."

The air around Harry felt heavy and dizzying—probably partly due to the loss of oxygen from the other's arm constricting his airway and the impact to his head. Harry struggled slightly before lolling his head back, his vision tunneling. Finally after his throat was released, he slid to the floor as Malfoy towered over him. Despite the vindication the other had previously voiced, it seemed he would not take advantage of Harry even in his weakened state. The man merely watched him curiously as if studying him like a bug underneath his shoe about ready to crush it.

Harry's eyes were terribly unfocused even with his specs still on his nose, slightly tilted granted. Breathing deeply, he did his best to focus on the other above him, biting back the dizziness that threatened to throw him into a world of darkness. He had overcome worse than Malfoy—he would not be beaten.

"Well you have your chance Malfoy," his voice was hoarse as he made his best effort at a glare. Malfoy merely chuckled darkly. The taller wizard knelt to his level, eyes boring into his in answer to his challenge. A smirk sat on those lush lips causing Harry to swallow against the temptation to sate his query of whether they were just as illicit as they appeared.

"You would like that, wouldn't you Potter," Malfoy hissed. "Being at my mercy."

Harry's tongue peeked out, running over his dry lips and moistening them; the other watched him do so, something passing through impenetrable depths. The prospects of the situation were making him ache in between his legs, his hand fisting in refusal to near his traitorous organ.

"A _boy _as unappealing as you barely registers my interest, Potter," Malfoy uttered with the wave of his hand. "Potter child does not appeal to my high standards. You are unkempt and boisterous with a slight boyish form. I like my conquests subservient and beautiful."

Clenching his hands, he drove nails into palm. "Thank Merlin for that. I would rather throw myself in front of Voldemort at the end of his wand then let you put your filthy hands on me."

Malfoy regarded him with a smile dripping with malevolence, "Now Potter, denial will get you nowhere considering you are incapable of deceit—being Gryffindor and all. Should you decide to stop your inept attempts at hiding your desire for me, I may be able to tame that animal in you though it would probably sicken me to do so. I am rather apt to help a lesser wizard, however."

Harry drew as far back against the wall behind him, his head protesting the movement, but he painted himself into the stone nonetheless. "You disgust me."

"Of which I take much pride in," Malfoy said while rising from the floor. He gave a low, spiteful chuckle before walking from the tower and allowing Harry to contemplate the interlude.

"Blimey Harry," Ron said as he came round Harry's bed. "You look like hell."

"Yeah," he ran hands through his tangled tresses. "I don't feel so well today."

"Maybe you should visit the hospital wing," the concern in the stocky red head was evident.

"I should be fine," Harry dismissed his friend as he rose and dressed himself for the day. His head spun at the quick movements causing him to sway, his friend catching the upper portion of his arm. Ron gave him an agonized gaze, but Harry feigned a smile. "'m fine, really Ron."

After several long moments consisting of his friend's eyeful battle, Ron shook his head and pulled away.

"Okay mate," the voice low. "Just go to the infirmary if it gets worse."

Harry nodded faintly and they both made their way to the common room to meet Hermione. Harry's body was betraying him, weak against his footsteps. Lately, it seemed his body was in a constant state of betrayal.

Following his two friends, purposefully keeping himself trailing behind them, they made their way to the large dining hall. The hall was loud with chatter like that of previous mornings. Harry caught sight of Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table, watching him as they walked in—his was more of a half-walk, half-stumble of sorts. The Slytherin's eyes were entrancing; they immediately captured Harry's in a special stupor despite the exchange from the night before. However, like a sudden hit to the head, Harry felt overwhelmed by dizziness that disabled him. Harry grew breathless and clasped to the stone column as his vision faded in and out; his knees buckled and went to jelly as if boneless and his body immediately felt heavy. He lolled his head backwards in the sudden weight of his skull. He barely caught sight of those pair of icy blue depths widen as he heard Hermione gasp just before he slipped into a dark void that was silent and vacant.

When Harry finally found himself waking, the light was gone signaling that night had rolled through. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and putting on his spectacles from the small tableside near his cot, he gave a look about the room. Seems he was the only one to be residing in the infirmary tonight. The familiar medi-witch came bustling through, her eyes alerting him to the oncoming lecture.

"Mister Potter," she said doing a quick diagnostic check. "What in heaven's have you been doing?"

"Sorry, ma'am," Harry said rubbing the back of his head.

"Malnutrition and sleep deprivation, Mister Potter," she chided. "The state of you is astonishing."

The lump in his throat was growing causing him to swallow with every blink. He felt foolish and kept his eyes to his fidgeting hands. "I have been having nightmares."

They certainly felt like nightmares though his body would argue otherwise. With the constant need to toss off and lack of appetite due to his disdain for his own actions, the last week had been a series of sleepless nights and meals gone untouched.

With a nod of her head, obviously not entirely happy with his response, she handed him a few vials she had grabbed from her stores. "You are to eat every meal. Miss Granger has agreed to alert me if you do not and take a sleeping draught before bedtime. Is that understood, Mister Potter?"

"Yes, madam," his voice was quiet with shame. Fainting in the face of the entire Hogwarts student body, it was not something he was looking forward to facing. He was sure he would be the butt end of all the week's jokes in the Slytherin house—one student in particular.

The following day had gone much like all the days previous. He simpered off from one class to the other, his eyes always seeming to find the head boy of Slytherin if the boy was within eye distance. Harry chided his every glance, denying it had anything to do with attraction and more to do with the next onset of insults the tall head boy might send his way—or hexes. Harry had dared a glance during Potion's and received quite a nasty smack to the head by Professor Snape who took it as an opportunity to lay insult to injury as Malfoy snickered with his two henchmen at his side.

Ever more, the dreaming had continued despite the heavy draught Poppy had given him. He had awoken with another startling discovery, his pants drenched with his shame without touching himself. Worse, the erection had not been sated with just the one, and he was once more finding hand to erection, wanking in the privacy of his silencing charm among the other adolescents sleeping.

Potion's was exceptionally brutal today. He had already received two smacks to the head for not pay attention.

"Do I have to remind you Mister Potter that my time is valuable and you waste it with your inability to focus?" He made to comment but was cut short. "That was rhetorical Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor for your lack of respect."

Malfoy watched him curiously, but his face was soon masked into a sneer, and Harry only did well to scowl back. He sighed and returned to his potion, having destroyed his ingredient that was supposed to be lightly ground and his was dust, blowing away its contents with each passing breeze.

"Harry, it's to be lightly ground. Yours is powder," Hermione chided from nearby. She stole a glance and when was content that Snape was out of hearing distance, continued with her true question. "Have you been well? You have not eaten much which Poppy stated is not quite enough."

"Sorry," Harry whispered back as he turned to his disintegrating ingredient. "Been a lot on my mind."

She watched him precariously and then sent a look to Malfoy, "Anything to do with Malfoy?"

Harry was too shocked in which to retort right away.

"Shall I take all of Gryffindor's points today? Ten points from Gryffindor and cease the chatter Miss Granger and Mister Potter." The two shut their mouths deciding not to test their professor's threat and continued with their potions.

"Are you going to answer my question, Harry?" Hermione had finally caught up with him when he had left Potion's to make his way to Gryffindor tower. He was glad for the final class and had hoped that Hermione would have forgotten the question from earlier. Leave it to women to never forget something once said.

"It's been a long week," Harry said hoping to evade the question, but his quick-witted friend was hot on his heels.

"What does that have to do with Malfoy, Harry?"

"Where's Ron?" Harry said looking from beyond her. She was deterred within the moment.

Her eyes darkened and her lips drew in a thin line. "He's been avoiding me. I suspect he fears I might chastise him again for his lack of respect."

"Should I bother to ask," Harry said laughing.

"Better not," she said smiling at Harry. "It will only do to anger me more. So back to Malfoy, why have you been watching him lately? You don't think he's up to something, do you?"

"Nothing like that," Harry said evenly. He walked a bit quicker, her steps falling in line with his.

"Then what, Harry?"

"I," Harry started. If Hermione was anything, it was discrete and trustworthy. "I've been having these dreams."

"About?" she questioned.

"About…him and me…you know," Harry said hoping she would catch on. Thankfully for him, her wits were often about her including in matters such as these.

"Oh," she said her face contorting slightly before she regained impassiveness. "So do you feel you might fancy…Malfoy?"

Harry did a quick look about, but the corridor was surprisingly empty of any other. He sighed and turned to his friend, still maintaining a whisper. "I'm not sure, 'Mione. I keep telling myself I don't, but lately, everything leads me back to thinking about him."

"Are you gay?" she said just as hushed.

"Dunno," Harry replied truthfully. "Never really much thought about it."

"Well I'm here you know," she said giving him a slight pat. "You can't really help what or who you dream about Harry."

"Thanks 'Mione," Harry gave her a feigned smile though his nerves were still firing in light of his new discovery. Thankfully, he could talk to someone about it now. Maybe Hermione could help him figure things out.

End Note: Thanks for reading! Will be updating as soon as I can.


	2. Magical Counterparts

_**Author's Note:**__ Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers! Still working out the overall outline for this story so not really sure where it might take me. Never know, those plot bunnies do love to scurry and hump well…like bunnies._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and company. All rights are reserved and this merely a fandom in which I claim no financial stake.

**Warnings for chapter:** violence, sexual content of an explicit nature, language, and relations between two male characters.

**The Attraction in Opposition**

-Chapter Two-

_Magical Counterpart_

Another dream, he thought with disdain as his hand now automatically made progress on the heated arousal in his trousers. Hermione had met with him a few mornings back; her arms were filled with books of all sorts and determined to put an explanation to Harry's current _problem._ However, a few charms and days later, Harry was still inflicted by his dreams of interludes with the vicious Slytherin and completely at his ends. Malfoy had proven much more difficult a fly to swat the last several days. It seemed as if the tall blond was everywhere and his eyes ever scorning Harry's every glance.

Pushing backwards against the heat of his thoughts, his hand slowed. Feeling disgust once more for his actions, his hand completely stopped all together. Bloody Malfoy was the sole cause of all his discomfort these days. Forget Voldemort and the upcoming dance in which had been announced in the hall just this morning, Harry was beside himself with anguish over it all. Of all the boys, it had to be bloody Malfoy.

Resigning himself to think another day, Harry pulled the covers back up to his chin and settled back into sleep. He hoped to have been done with his arousal-inducing dreams for the night.

"What does he do in your dreams? Does he bugger you?" Harry could not help the stumble that came directly after the words had been uttered. The ever refined Hermione Granger spilling such a vulgar inquiry was absolutely astonishing, and had left Harry unable to counter immediately.

"Hermione," he said still baffled beyond speech.

"It's an honest question, Harry," she said flatly. "Do you top him? Or do you let him top you?"

"Why would that matter," Harry was finally able to say through his exasperation.

"Just curious," she said idly. "What does it feel like? Do you get aroused? …do you masturbate afterwards?"

"'Mione!" Harry said choking on his own tongue. She smiled shyly and a slight blush tainted her cheeks.

"Sorry," she hesitated. "I have just never really met a homosexual before and only have read a few things."

"I don't even really know if I am," Harry said quietly. "Besides, wasn't it you who told me I had no control of my dreams."

"Yes," she said calmly. "However, it is likely the reason considering that I have never dreamt of buggering a girl."

"Well before him, I'd never really dreamt of shagging blokes either," Harry said slightly defensively.

"Did any of the charms I taught you work?"

"So far it seems nothing has," Harry resolved. "I wonder if you can die from too much wanking."

She looked at him with distaste before shaking her head. "Of course not, but you can if you aren't eating."

Harry let the blush rise to his own cheeks. His appetite had not returned since the dreams had started, and he had already lost almost three kilos. Poppy was regularly chastising him to eat, but when it proved inadequate, she would simply spell food into stomach which was oddly invasive. He had done his best to keep up with his school work, but it seemed that after almost two weeks since the start of the dreams, he was already in remedial classes for his Defense against Dark Arts and Transfiguration classes. It was no surprise that he had landed twice this week in detention with Filch for his inability to concentrate in his Potion's class. Snape had been persistently vicious with his insults of his intelligence.

"Well, I have been a bit occupied in my thoughts," Harry mumbled and she once more shot him a look much like a mother would their disobedient child.

"No matter," she said dismissively. "So really, what do you dream about?"

"This and that," Harry said evasively. He was not sure he would want his proper friend to know he wanted Malfoy over him, thrusting into his body and dominating him with those powerfully built Quidditch muscles.

She watched him cautiously, "It's okay to tell me. I will not judge you Harry."

Letting out a small sigh, he gave her a defeated look. "He's top and yes, I've pretty much dreamt every possible way he could do it. Er, it feels good I guess and usually it makes me…you know."

A small smile appeared on her lips. Harry felt his eyes roll as she nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Who would have ever known," she said thoughtfully. "Well I guess nothing for it. We will figure this out."

For the first time today, he was glad that Hermione was there to listen. Being in his own head as of late was turning out to be self-destructive and it helped knowing there was someone secretly cheering him on and watching out for him.

"Let's get to class," she said finally and then strolled down to DADA class.

Harry idly listened to "Mad-Eyed Moody" as he was often referred to at the head of the class lecturing on a particular spell when used against a creature Harry had not yet read on. He glanced backwards as he heard Malfoy and his two goons speaking hushed about the man's "disgusting" magically eye. He only half-listened to the conversation, but he could feel Malfoy's eyes on the back of his head. It took every bit of willpower he had left not to turn and stare the boy down, demanding why he was looking. He decidedly jotted down a few notes as Hermione was in a constant state of raising her hand to answer every inane question that was brought forth to the class.

Harry audibly sighed. Vaguely though, he wondered in what circumstance would he meet Malfoy next. Wondering as well if it had been purely coincidence they had met in the tower or if there was something more was afoot.

"Bloody Potter," he heard whispered from behind him. Harry turned on the trio, his eyes baring flames of fury. Malfoy merely looked on him with a smug expression while Crabbe and Goyle snickered to his sides. The slightly chubbier of the two sneered at him, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Aw wittle Potter looks angry," Crabbe taunted.

"What do you want Potter?" Malfoy hissed.

"Just shut it," Harry warned as Hermione turned to gaze at the now heated argument. She pressed a hand to Harry's shoulder and shook it. She pressed her finger on her lips but was too late with her warning as Professor Moody made his way to them.

"Problem gentlemen?" their professor regarded him.

"None at all," Malfoy chimed as he settled back into his chair and his two idiotic henchmen merely fiddled with thumbs.

"Interrupt my class again and there will be," Moody said with a final look before heading to the front of the class to continue the lecture.

"This is your fault, Potter."

Harry once again turned on the snarky blond and aimed what he hoped to be an intimidating glare. The Slytherin merely smirked and once more regarded him impassively.

"Watch it Malfoy," Harry said as low as he could. "Or I'll throw you straight into the forbidden forest and let you fend for yourself."

Malfoy sneered, but his face visibly paled. However, it did not last long as both their names were called out from the head of the class.

"Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter, detention," was all they heard. Sighing, Harry turned back on his enraged professor who concluded the lecture a half-hour later and set their detention time for that evening immediately following their dinner.

When he had finally made his way to the classroom in which was to hold their detention, Malfoy was already waiting outside the door. His back was pressed against the wall and his arms drawn tightly to his chest. The look he received was one of contemplation before it drew back into the usual sneer. Harry walked past Malfoy, but his arm was roughly jerked and he lost his footing as a result.

Surprisingly however, he did not make it to the ground. Instead, arms clasped around him saving him from the hard floor below and confusion soon followed his surprise. Before he had the chance to interrogate Malfoy, however, Filch arrived and demanded they go inside to clean flasks and cauldrons that the first years had tarnished. It was a quite the endeavor as the sounds of metal being scrubbed and the clinking of glasses as they manually were cleaned filtered through the silence. Two hours—two excruciatingly painful hours of both working his arms until they threatened to fall off and disown him and his growing arousal every small glance he got at the fair-haired Slytherin.

Soon, Filch was barking for them to return to their respective towers, though it was not soon enough for Harry as he quickly rushed from the room at steady pace towards Gryffindor tower. He heard the other's footsteps echo from behind him, and he quickened his steps.

"Potter," the voice behind him startled him forwards. Harry breathed out and turned on the taller boy, his eyes regarding him with annoyance.

"What Malfoy? Determined today to follow me like a puppy?"

Malfoy walked to stand mere inches from him causing Harry to tilt his head back a bit to look at the other's eyes, but still defiantly.

"You would like that would you not? Seems you have developed quite the crush, Potter," Malfoy said with a smirk, his eyes flashing with amusement. Harry felt the lump in his throat grow, and his façade fail him momentarily before he regained his composure.

"Not likely," Harry said dismissively. "I have much better taste."

"To be sure," Malfoy drawled but stepped closer causing Harry to shift backwards; he his best to hold his ground however.

Malfoy leaned forward, his mouth a breath away, and he whispered in a low, sensual voice that Harry often heard in his dreams. "You have been staring a little too often, Potter. Did you think me daft and oblivious to your dreamy-eyed glances?"

Harry wanted to retort, offer some sort of derision of the accusation or insult the other further, but his heart was pounding and his breathing was labored against the closeness. His eyes fluttered shut as the Slytherin continued their intimate chat.

"What would you do, I wonder, if I were to take you into an empty classroom and shag you senseless?"

Harry let out a slight gasp as Malfoy leaned in ghosting over his ear with the brush of lips. "Who knew the boy-who-lived wanted to be dominated by the son of a Death Eater?"

Harry finally found himself through the haze of arousal and pushed the other away. "Get away from me Malfoy."

Malfoy regarded him once more before he continued having not been put off by the shove. "What sort of dreams have you been having lately?"

Harry's eyes widened and his words failed him as the slow smile made its way to Malfoy's lips.

"Anything of a sexual nature, Potter?"

"How," Harry started but shut his mouth as anger bubbled in his belly. "What did you do Malfoy?"

"Nothing that was not bound to happen anyway," Malfoy said cryptically causing Harry's temper to continue to mount his senses and shake his body underneath the power of it. Harry drew his wand and aimed it irately at Malfoy, his breathing heavy and erratic.

"Tell me what you did or so help me Malfoy, I will use an Unforgivable on you even if it sends me to Azkaban!"

Malfoy did not waiver underneath the glaring threat, and merely shrugged his shoulders. "I doubt you would be able to being the self-proclaimed savior of the wizarding world."

"Don't test me," Harry warned as he took a step forward, his wand aimed at the boy's throat. "What did you do?"

"Put your wand away Potter and then I will tell you," Malfoy hissed. Harry held out his wand though it was shaking in his rage for a moment before he withdrew it.

"It was an experimental potion," Malfoy began coolly.

"What do you mean by experimental?" Harry all but bit out the words. His chest heaved against the anger he felt and each word did nothing to ease it. He knew that he had been drugged. There would be no way he would want Malfoy like that otherwise. It was both enraging and comforting to know. A slight relief washed over him as he finally understood that he might not be a puff.

"It's a potion indicating a magical counterpart of sorts which more often than not leads to a physical relationship," Malfoy said with a sneer. "Never in my wildest dreams would I think the boy-who-lived would be match. I had taken it to test whether or not anyone I knew was my intended, though it mattered little. However once I found it to be you, I was rather curious. So in order to determine if it was true, I spiked your drink with it a few weeks ago."

Harry was once more baffled and shook his head vehemently, "Then it could be wrong! You could have made something that doesn't work and is doing something entirely different."

Getting past the idea that not only had Malfoy created a potion in which to identify a magical counterpart, but had proceeded to spike his drink in order to conclude the truth. It was absolute rubbish! There was no way this was at all true and thus, Harry refused to accept that the potion had in fact been a success.

"That is what I am determined to find out, Potter," Malfoy spat incredulously. "I do not for one moment believe this tripe either, but if you are my magical counterpart, do you understand what this means?"

Harry gave him a gaze that almost feigned indifference, but his curiosity peaked at the mention.

"Sooner or later, our magic will seek each other out," Malfoy said distastefully. "If we ignore it, it could lead to madness."

"You're bloody mad," Harry barked. "This is bloody rubbish, Malfoy."

"Do you think for one moment I want to be at all connected with a weakling like you?" Malfoy hissed. "Bloody unlikely, Potter."

"Then why bother," Harry said turning away and walking forwards, but his arm was roughly grabbed and stopped him mid-step.

"You have no idea what a magical counterpart entails, Potter."

"Nor will I," Harry said yanking his hand from the strong hold. "I don't give a bloody damn what it is."

"Potter," Malfoy hissed but Harry was already heading back towards the tower. He refused to listen to anymore of the blonde's rubbish. The potion was made incorrectly, he was sure. He said that it was experimental so why was he so sure that the results were true. Shrugging off the conversation, Harry made his way to the dorm, hoping that he could find some way out of these symptoms. He would have to talk to Hermione in the morning.

"Oh dear," Hermione exclaimed after Harry had revised the conversation he had with Malfoy the previous night. "Are you sure he said 'magical counterparts'?"

"Yeah," Harry said nodding and doing a quick look about. "He said he made the potion and tried it on himself first though."

Ron had gone off earlier in the conversation as he claimed that Seamus had challenged him to another game of wizard's chest which he was glad to accept in light of yet another argument between him and Hermione.

"Harry," she started but stopped her mouth tightly closing.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry felt his chest tighten at her hesitation. She hardly ever was without the ability to speak so he knew that the meaning behind 'magical counterparts' was grave—at least where he and Malfoy were concerned.

"I will get the appropriate reading, but Harry, you must understand, this type of connection is one in which is inevitable," she said pressing a hand to his shoulder.

"We don't know if the potion even worked," Harry said his voice faint.

"We must prepare in case it did," she said reassuringly. "Look, I know this is not ideal and I promise to explain more once I have the appropriate information, but inevitably it can benefit you in so many ways."

"I doubt that seriously," Harry said softly and her hand tightened briefly before she drew away.

"Meet me at the library in two hours," she said before walking off with a farewell smile.

When Harry found Hermione at the designated two hours later, she was reading hastily through a rather large textbook. She looked at Harry and gestured him over. Sitting opposite her, she pushed the book to him that was labeled _'Magical Counterparts and Bonds'_. She pointed to a paragraph of text labeled, 'Magical Counterparts.'

_**Magical Counterparts—**__are persons in which match in magical signature and are compatible both in magic and body. Magical counterparts are categorized as an unbreakable connection between magic in which often results in the successful use of duel magic. Once magical counterparts are both matured in their magic, the magic will combined and seek to ultimately bond in several different forms, most often physically. There are several subcategories of magical counterparts:_

_** Familiars—**__these magical counterparts are usually in part blood related and often do not result into a physical relationship. While this is less common, they have been recorded to often be related through a paternal family line. When their magic mixes due to bond, often a complimentary mix of powers and attributes is the result.  
><em>_** Equals—**__these magical counterparts are usually like in magical property and increase their skill base when their magic mixes during the process of bonding. Both persons increase their abilities instead of gaining new magical attributes. These are the most commonly occurring magical counterparts.  
><em>_** Oppositions—**__these magical counterparts are unlike except in magical signature resulting in a dominant and submissive counterpart. Their magic increases the greatest as their attributes and skills are equally given thus gaining all of their counterparts' abilities. This relationship more often results in a physical relationship due the strength of the magical bond. These magical counterparts are the least common, however, due to the power in which the bond creates. _

Harry stared at the passage, reading it several times before gazing up at Hermione who was watching him. She smiled and then let out a deep breath. "If I am correct, it is my belief that if true, you and Malfoy would be Oppositions. However, I myself am still vague about this type of magical coupling."

Harry merely stared at her, "What does it all mean?"

"It's a form of connection," she said slowly. "Your magic seeks out that in which can strengthen it thus a connection is made. Once there is a connection, more often than not, a bond results. You have to understand, Harry, these are not as common as they might seem. It's a likeness to a soul mate and very often is never found. While I am no fan of Malfoy, if he is your magical counterpart, it's not something I would suggest passing up. I would speak to the Headmaster, though. These bonds can be tricky and have serious repercussions if not followed diligently."

"What do you mean repercussions?"

"Meaning that once you two have bonded, there is a physical side to the bond that must be met," she said softly. "If I am right in my assumption, the bond would require a constant replenishment in the form of physical connection."

"…you mean sex," Harry said coughing but kept his voice low.

"Not entirely," Hermione said smoothly. "It would depend on what amount of replenishment the bond would call for such as a mere skin to skin contact or the latter."

"The latter meaning sex," Harry said defeated.

"Well yes," she said slightly defeated herself. "It's a slight wonder why Malfoy would seek you out if he was fully aware of what this meant."

"Dunno," Harry said honestly. "He may just be power hungry."

She nodded her head in agreement. Malfoys were ambitious when it came to being the best, but it was slightly interesting and curious that Malfoy would enter into a bond knowing what it would mean. If he hated Harry much like he claimed, then the idea should be downright revolting.

"He's the son of a bloody Death Eater, 'Mione! If I even went through with it, I'd be asking you-know-who to kill me," Harry said exasperated.

"The bond would not allow it," she said smiling. "If anything, you would be saving him from such a fate. When bonded, it would not allow you two to put each other knowingly into danger including being around certain dark wizards bent on killing you."

"Still," Harry resolved mumbling. "He's still an arrogant prat."

"No argument there," she said laughing. "If it were me, I would not be in the most pleasant moods either."

"Merlin, fate hates me," Harry said melodramatically.

"It will work out," she said once more trying to reassure him. Nothing could though. Of everyone he could possibly have a connection with it was a man—a Malfoy no less! Fate was truly cruel. Suddenly remembering his dreams, it begged the question.

"So that potion," Harry said slowly.

"No," she said knowing what he meant to ask. "It did not create those dreams, merely brought about your awareness of your connection."

"Bloody hell," Harry huffed and buried his face into his hands.

To be continued…


	3. Into the Spider's Web

_**Author's Note:**__ Wow! Had a great turn out for reviews and decided to do another chapter as requested by a few of you. Thank you again for such great reviews complimenting my work. This was my first Draco/Harry story, so I am glad I did it!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and company. All rights are reserved and this merely a fandom in which I claim no financial stake.

**Warnings for chapter:** violence, sexual content of an explicit nature, language, and relations between two male characters.

**The Attraction in Opposition**

-Chapter Three-

_Into the Spider's Web_

"Some rather interesting information has been brought to my attention, Mister Potter," the unusually chipper headmaster was settled chin to fingers in a contemplative manner as Harry sat having been called to his office. Harry could guess what might have come to the man's attention, but listened any way, giving way to an inquisitive brow. "There is a story about that a certain Slytherin and Gryffindor are magical counterparts. Do you know any information in which might help me to identify those parties?"

Harry breathed evenly and fiddled lightly with his now sweating palms. "It hasn't been quite proven, sir."

Dumbledore watched him patiently and then nodded his head. Settling back into his chair, his fingers laced in and out of white tresses of the man's beard during his slight moment of pondering. The light blue eyes never left Harry's, comforting him as if he needed the reassurance.

"I see," the older wizard finally said through the silence. Fawkes screeched in the background, startling Harry out of his fix on the man. He breathed again and gave the man the best impassive face he could muster.

"Draco Malfoy claims to have created a potion to find magical counterparts," Harry explained though his fingers twisted almost painfully around each other in his attempts at keeping his calm. "He first used it on himself and then thought it a good idea to use it on me—secretly."

He emphasized his words in order to get it across he played an unwilling part in all of it. He sighed and continued. "It would seem he has resolved that we may…be magical counterparts, sir."

"Ah," the man gave way to and a small smile tainted the calm of the man's face. Dumbledore watched him, eyes twinkling as they often did when he was about an idea, and gave him a small gestured wave of hand. "So that was it then?"

"Yes, sir."

"And how do you feel about all of this, Mister Potter?"

"To be honest," Harry said retaining his calm. "I think Malfoy was mistaken in the creation of his potion. He said it was experimental."

"Is that so?" the man mused. "There are other ways in which one's magical counterpart may be identified."

Harry perked at the admission, but his stomach curled impossibly when he understood what Dumbledore meant by it. "Sir…"

"If it to be truth," Dumbledore continued. "It would greatly increase our advantage towards the Cause."

"Yes, but—"

"Duel magic of that magnitude would be quite powerful against you-know-who," Dumbledore said smiling. Harry felt his stomach twist again; it felt as if there was a large mass building inside of it, spreading heat and tremors about his now shaking form.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Harry finally managed. "Malfoy is the son of a Death Eater."

"Not a fault in which should be placed upon his shoulders," Dumbledore chided. "Mister Malfoy is his own person as you should understand."

Harry bit the inside of his cheek against the retort forming. His hands clenched, and he finally gave way to the man's suggestion. "What are the other ways?"

"Spells in which are quite difficult, but for someone of my abilities, easy enough. I could perform one in which to identify if you are a match and of what sort," Dumbledore said coolly. The man was practically forcing Harry to give way. Though Harry hated the idea, he nodded his head in agreement.

"It would seem," Dumbledore spoke once more. "That you and Mister Malfoy have yet to mature in your magic, but that could be helped along with a bond if you so choose it. First, however, it is essential we identify whether you share such a connection."

Harry felt the weight in his stomach grow and felt helpless against it. The Cause was everything they had been working towards. Voldemort was a real threat in which could not be ignored and any advantage against him was welcomed. However, Harry wished it did not come in the form of a certain malicious Slytherin who had spent his every day taunting and insulting Harry from the time they met. Despite it all, he nodded again and merely gazed at the man before him demanding he hand over not only his life inevitably but his body to the Cause.

"Very well," Dumbledore said smiling over half-mooned spectacles. "I would like to see you and Mister Malfoy in two hours in order to perform the necessary spell."

"Yes, sir," Harry said respectfully and excused himself, the knot in his stomach ready to burst.

When he had once more arrived at the statue leading way to the office, he was much more nervous than he had been in quite some time. Hermione had offered no reassurance, merely backing what Dumbledore said with a list of reasons as to why it would be advantageous. She had stated, though not outright, that Harry had already felt a sort of attraction to Malfoy, so the body connection would not be such a disdainful event. Harry begged to differ on that account. Not only did he think the act repulsive, but the idea of doing it for the Cause was even more so. How much did he have to give of himself to defeat the dark wizard plaguing his dreams?

"Yazzberry drops," he said to the statue. It gave way, revealing the way to his fate. He sighed and made his way to the headmaster's office, hoping beyond a hope that the spell he was about to subject himself to would yield a better result than Malfoy's experimental potion.

When he arrived inside, Malfoy was already standing inside, looking impassive and arrogant as usual. Harry felt the back of his throat give way to a grunt of disgust as he passed the rather tall wizard on his way to Dumbledore who sat humming to himself. Dumbledore gazed at him with a small smile and wave of his hand to come forward.

"I am glad to see you, Mister Potter," the old man announced as if to an audience. Harry heard Malfoy scoff behind him and found his fists once more clenched to hold back his own anger. "Stand just before me, near each other, and clasp your hands together."

Harry did his best to keep the surprise from his face but with little success. "Do what?"

Malfoy was standing next to him, his head turning to stare down his nose at him, mocking Harry with his smirk. "Take my hand Potter."

Harry glared at the boy who challenged him. He refused to be mocked in front of Dumbledore and so with the grit of his teeth, he clasped the taller boy's hand—barely. Dumbledore seemed to watch the exchange with his eyes twinkling almost impossibly. Again, Harry felt the pit of his stomach give way to a renewing knot. However, at the contact of the other's hand, he felt a sort of relief wash over him making him dizzy against it.

"Very good," the man chimed. "Now stand still, this shall only take a moment."

Harry stiffened as Malfoy's hand interlaced fingers sending an electric shock to run through his arm, sparking and leaving goose flesh in its wake. Harry shivered and turned to glare once more at the other, but was greeted with another smirk. If not for the headmaster, he'd hex the look right from Malfoy's arrogant mug.

Dumbledore aimed his wand at their joined hands, "_R__evelare__magicis__instar__."_

The soft glow of light shot straight to their hands and soothing warmth radiate over their joined palms. A soft surge of electricity shot through him once more and Harry gave way to a gasp as his legs weakened. Malfoy clasped tighter around his hand as if the action would hold him upwards. The warmth turned to impossible heat and their hands sparked a deep red light before it dissipated.

Silence followed though welcomed as Harry yanked his hand from the other and regained his breathing which was now fast and uneven. Daring a look to Malfoy, he was slightly disappointed to see the taller fair-haired Slytherin was unreadable as usual. It seemed he had been the only one affected to such an extent. Maybe that was a good sign, Harry thought eagerly.

"Just as I suspected," Dumbledore said serenely. "It would seem you created quite the potion, Mister Malfoy. Would you care to write out the ingredients and brewing instructions so that I may pass it over to an acquaintance of mine? You will reserve all rights to it, of course."

"Certainly Headmaster," Malfoy said through an overconfident smile. "I will send it over once I have returned to my dorm."

"What did the spell do?" Harry said breaking through. He was losing his temper of the two; they spoke as if he wasn't even in the room. "Are we magical counterparts or not?"

"It would seem you are in fact magical counterparts, Mister Potter," Dumbledore said giving him a rather content look. Harry's world was once more crashing over him, leaving him breathless and light-headed. He teetered slightly from the new weight in his head, but Malfoy caught him before he could stumble forward. Harry pushed the other away from him though weakly; he refused to regard the way touching the other felt entirely too good or how he wished to curl into the arrogant prat's embrace. Malfoy stepped back and merely watched him through impassive icy-blue depths.

"What type?" Harry pleaded. He wished for blood relation as his heart hammered in his chest. He never would have wanted to be blood connected with a Malfoy, but for this very reason, he was sure he would take blood over other circumstances.

"You are what are referred to as Oppositions," Dumbledore said calmly as if the term was the most normal thing in the world. Harry glanced over at Malfoy hoping that the other was just as outraged as he was, but he found the other teen resolved and nodding in agreement. How could Malfoy be so calm? Harry fisted his hands and wished for one punch to that smug expression on Malfoy's face. Suddenly the realization of what had just been told to him hit him like a block of cement; they were Oppositions in which had a submissive and dominant counterpart. He felt sick and the mere idea of what it meant felt like he would crumble beneath the pressure now mounting on his shoulders.

"Sir," Harry said swallowing. He moistened his lips with a small swipe of tongue as he continued to process what this meant. "I refuse."

Harry turned on his heels and left the office—two wizards wide-eyed and speechless in his absence.

"Harry," Hermione said softly. He refused to look at her. He was huddled in the corner of the second floor's girls' lavatory. She pressed a small hand on his shoulder, and he let out a soft sob. He never cried—not when he was left for days without food in the cabinet beneath the Dursleys stairway, not when he faced the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, not even in the face of Voldemort, but today he did. He cried for himself. He cried for all that he was losing by allowing such a charade to go through.

He pressed his hot, tear filled eyes to his bent knees giving way to soft cries of anguish. Though Harry gave way to all that he was, he never once thought that love would be taken from him. Not that he ever thought he would find love or even could with what he faced each day, but it was one thing that was a constant comfort. He could always love freely. He could choose who he loved and no one was to take that away—not until now at least. How would he find love if he was buggering Malfoy because of some stupid magical counterpart connection? It was rubbish—he was rubbish.

Hermione rubbed his back affectionately as Harry continued to sob into his knees. She must think him weak to cry over something so small. He sniffled and rubbed his face into his knees. Her arms came around him in a tight embrace, and she shushed him, rocking him as a mother would their hurt child.

"It will all be okay, Harry," she reassured softly. "I promise."

He cried softer, but the tears were still coming as if they were endless. He felt his body weaken under her touch, softened and lax against the comfort of it. She continued to hug him to him, hushing him and running fingers through his hair. He let out a small stuttered breath and let sleep come. He hadn't had much the last few days, but now it felt so warm and safe that sleep came almost too easily.

"Harry," the soft voice of the medi-witch woke him from his slumber. Harry opened his eyes to a concerned older witch, her face worn with worry. "Can you sit up?"

He nodded and rose as a glass was handed to him, and he drank greedily from it. The water quenched his thirst and he finished it quickly. She watched him sighing her displeasure as Dumbledore came into view.

"How are you feeling?" the man's voice was soft and soothing but still burned anger in his belly. If it weren't for the man's suggestion, he would not be in this current state. Harry sighed knowing he could not blame the headmaster for all that had transpired.

"Fine, sir."

"Good," the man said shortly. He settled down next to Harry giving him a small sad smile. "You left in such haste the other day I had not time to speak with you. Are you displeased with the results yielded from the spell?"

Harry knew that lying to the man was fruitless so he merely nodded his response.

"I can understand it was quite a shock, I am sure, and to know you are connected with Mister Malfoy. These connections are ones in which are very rare. I realize that it may seem devastating, but while you may not feel so now, you will eventually mature in your magic and seek Mister Malfoy out."

Harry turned his eyes downwards, biting the inside of his lip and refusing to say anything to the older wizard before him.

"I will," the man continued thoughtfully. "—however, respect any decision you make in light of the information, Harry. This is your choice as to how you would like to proceed. Madam Pomfrey tells me that you have been prone to little appetite and sleep deprived, so she has requested I speak with you about the affects of this particular connection."

Harry watched him curiously. He had felt very little need to eat, and he had slight insomnia as of late, making it impossible to focus for his classes because his brain was lagging due to exhaustion.

"Your professors have expressed concern for your lack of attention during their lessons and growing irritation towards both them and your peers," Dumbledore said though not faulting Harry with his eyes. "This it seems is a result of the potion Mister Malfoy created. It has alerted your magic to the presence of your magical counterpart. You could say they are withdrawal symptoms of a sort. Could you explain what you felt when you took Mister Malfoy's hand yesterday?"

"Uh," Harry said after a moment. "It was a bit relieving…"

Dumbledore nodded knowingly, "And right afterwards you ended up passing out in the girls' lavatory, did you not?"

"Yes," Harry said slowly.

"Had you gathered why that might have been?"

"Not really," Harry said. "I figured it was because Hermione calmed me down."

"It was as a result of your magic receiving a slight replenishment that allowed you to relax enough to sleep," Dumbledore said softly. "However, it was not enough and thus, you have still been unable to eat."

Harry nodded again, "So…"

"So Harry," Dumbledore said rather intimately. "It seems that your magic is already seeking Mister Malfoy out and without replenishment, you will slowly begin to deteriorate. Do you understand?"

Harry swallowed and closed his eyes, "Yes. So basically, unless I want to starve and lose more sleep, I have to touch Malfoy."

"It would seem so," the man gave him a small pat on the shoulder. "I have made arrangements to have you transferred to Slytherin tower temporarily until Professor McGonagall and I have come up with a better arrangement. However, if you choose to decline, we will have to make arrangements in order for you to have your magic replenished daily."

Harry felt sick and his stomach rolled. He had little choice now that it seemed that Malfoy's potion had made it impossible. Then it suddenly hit him, "Sir, has Malfoy been having the same problem?"

The headmaster was quiet for a few moments and then he began rather slowly, "What do you know of magical counterparts and Oppositions, Harry?"

He shrugged, "Just a little. Hermione showed me a passage from a book in the library. I just know that they are opposites magically speaking and that there is a dominant and submissive in the partnership."

"Correct," Dumbledore smiled. "However, the submissive partner often needs replenishment more often than the dominant. It is theorized it's as a result of giving their magic to the dominant in order to allow the dominant to retain a constant supply. Do you understand why?"

Harry shook his head, not truly understanding what the other meant.

"The dominant provides protection and anything in which the submissive needs thus the submissive offers over their magical supply to the dominant to retain their protection."

Harry's forehead furrowed as he began to understand just what the older wizard implied. "So you mean to say…I'm the submissive partner?"

Dumbledore seemed to hesitate a moment, but then nodded and gave Harry another pat. "I'm afraid so Harry."

"Bloody hell," Harry said ignoring the fact he had just cursed in front of his headmaster. Dumbledore seemed to ignore it and merely stood.

"How would you like to proceed?"

Harry was once more overwhelmed by the tremendous amount now on his shoulders in light of all the information. Whether he wanted to or not, sooner or later, he would need to touch Malfoy. He let out a defeated sigh and looked at the headmaster.

"When should I get my belongings?"

"Excellent," the man said a bit too enthusiastically. "I have already had them sent to Slytherin tower and Mister Malfoy, as head boy, has agreed to escort you once you have been released."

Harry laughed without humor but nodded at Dumbledore, wishing to no longer talk. All he wanted was to sleep—hopefully never wake from it.

"Intending to make me wait indefinitely Potter?" Malfoy sneered as they met just outside the infirmary. Harry held his tongue, deciding it best not to argue with the spider just before entering its web. He followed the taller wizard towards Slytherin tower, his stomach curling again impossibly as his body ached violently against the restraint of not touching that pale, baby soft skin.

Harry allowed his eyes to stray as he numbly followed the fair-haired Slytherin. Malfoy only fashioned trousers and a black shirt. The trousers were rather form-fitted and hugged at his arse every step the bulky teen made. Broad shoulders, fit with definite muscle beneath, shifted to and fro as Malfoy's pace quickened. Harry found his tongue moistening his lips, as if to taste the form at a distance.

It was well past curfew as the hall ways were encased in darkness, their footsteps the only break in the silence around them. Harry felt oddly safe, however, as he followed Malfoy well down the corridor and then to a staircase leading up to the tower.

Harry felt an odd sensation wash through him and stumbled as a result. Arms were around him as his body almost gave out beneath the sudden shift. He was pressed against the hard wall, the other boy leering over him.

"Is there no end to your clumsiness Potter?" Malfoy hissed in annoyance.

"No one asked you to help," he barked as he tried to push the other away, but only managed to splay his hands out on Malfoy's chest, shivering beneath the feelings that settled through him. It was like crawling into the comfort of a bed after Quidditch practice—days of Quidditch practice. His eyes fluttered closed as his body leaned towards Malfoy despite his head demanding he push the other away.

His breathing was labored as their bodies met, sparking heat to run through the length of his body as if enveloped in a warm bath. Harry titled his head back, pressing it against the wall and the arms tightened around him, pulling him flush against the other as the skin of his neck was tasted roughly. He gasped against the sensations running over him, burning his flesh when their skin touched. It was a feeling of complete bliss as lips made their way up towards the shell of his ear, hot breath wafting over it and causing another series of tremors to run through his spine. He curled into the touches, whimpering for more though his brain fought to keep control.

"You taste heavenly Potter," the voice was just as intoxicating as it had been in his dreams.

"Don't touch me," he hissed as his brain finally made an attempt at regaining control, but he could not push or pull away. He was immobilized against the sensations now shredding every bit of his willpower he had stored.

"Your actions betray your words, Potter," Malfoy ridiculed. "I daresay you are eager for it."

Harry swallowed—his Adam's apple bobbing harshly against the dry of his throat. Lips ghosted over his and he found a whimper leaving his throat as hands grasped at his arse. A leg pressed against his tightly drawn thighs and they gave way allowing it to slide through though his mind was screaming at him to again fight off the touch. His body was willing and welcoming to every contact that the other offered.

"What do you want Potter?" Malfoy questioned evenly. Lips brushed his own as the words were whispered eliciting a gasp as the need to smash their mouths together threatened to overtake him. Harry's hands clasped into fists and nails bit into the palms of his hand as he squeezed.

"Merlin," Harry said breathlessly.

"Is this all it takes for that pretty mouth of yours to stay shut," Malfoy mocked. "Duly notated."

Harry wanted to counter, but his body was causing only groans and curses to leave his lips. Forming some sort of coherent retort would require blood to his brain to which there was none as it was currently fleeing south. Instead, he let out a stuttered breath and pressed hands to Malfoy's chest, willing his body to obey and push the snarky bastard, but again with little success.

He opened his eyes, though half-way lidded in his arousal, and captured the icy-blue gaze that was illuminated by dim light. Malfoy looked like a predator hovering over his kill—and Harry certainly felt like prey. A hand curled around his throat, forcing his head further backwards as lips fell over his and dominated him—claimed him. He submitted as his body finally gave way to the other and a tongue pushed passed his gasping lips stroking his roughly before retreating.

Malfoy pulled away with a smirk, "Just give it up Potter. I own you."

Those words were enough to snap him out of his arousal-induced haze as he was finally able to push Malfoy away from him. However, it did not faze the fair-haired bastard as he regarded him with a smug expression, drawing his arms tightly to his chest in triumph.

"Fuck you Malfoy!"

"I do believe it is you who will be getting _fucked_," Malfoy said seductively and then turned, making his way once more up the steps. Harry breathed heavily under his rage, his arousal, and most of all, his humiliation. He followed the spider towards the web, knowing he would be sucked dry upon arrival and not sure how he truly felt in light of it.

To be continued…


	4. Best Mate

_**Author's Note:**__ A reviewer brought to light a mistake of Slytherin Tower! I am sorry guys…it's been a very long time since I read the books and I will admit that some of the details elude me so for the sake of the story, I will edit the chapter upon a review later on. Thanks for waiting for this installment!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and company. All rights are reserved and this merely a fandom in which I claim no financial stake.

**Warnings for chapter:** violence, sexual content of an explicit nature, language, and relations between two male characters.

**The Attraction in Opposition**

-Chapter Four-

_Best Mate_

When they arrived, Harry had been following with further distance between him and Malfoy; it was quiet in the common room. He had expected dark creature figurines and black magic symbols to embellish the large room, but was surprised that it looked similar to Gryffindor's aside from the change in color. He followed Malfoy, determined to stay strong in light of his new surroundings. No doubt, come morning, he would be surrounded and unable to escape the tremendous amount of insults that should come flying his way.

Head boy, he wondered to himself. Why had Dumbledore allowed Malfoy to go unpunished? He was pretty obvious in his description of how Malfoy had knowingly snuck an experimental potion into his drink without his consent. Why was Malfoy allowed to walk free without so much as a slap on the hand? He grumbled beneath the surface of the thoughts.

Malfoy led him to a room that was apart from the others and fashioned a singular bed inside. He stopped before walking through the threshold, his head violently turning from side to side.

"No," he said firmly. "I need my own bed."

"You can sleep on the floor Potter."

"You will get me a bed," Harry said drawing his wand on Malfoy who merely watched him in amusement.

"Afraid of what I might do to you if we were to share?" Malfoy taunted.

"You never struck me as the sharing type," Harry grumbled.

"Thus the reason for your bed being the floor, Potter," Malfoy said coolly as he threw down a few things—pillows and small blanket. Harry watched them as they fell to the floor, sliding slightly before resting. He stared at Malfoy, his anger becoming almost uncontrollable.

"Right," he said resolved. "I'll be seeing you then."

He turned and started to walk from the room before his arm was grabbed, and he was slammed back up against the wall. It seemed this was becoming a habit of theirs. He would go to leave; Malfoy would grab him and violently throw him against the nearest wall.

"Don't be a coward Potter," Malfoy spat. Harry watched him, his eyes remaining impassive though his chest was heaving with his growing rage. He fisted his hands and proceeded to smile at the taller boy, challenging him to go further.

"I am no coward," he hissed. "Of course, I am sure you know that considering you are quite qualified to teach on what it is to be one. I will not stay on the floor, and I can easily return to my dorm and speak with the Headmaster tomorrow."

Malfoy straightened, his hands tightening on Harry's upper arms momentarily before they relaxed and Harry was released from the hold. Malfoy stood for a few minutes before he allowed a small chair to be transformed into a bed. Harry would speak to the Headmaster about accommodations tomorrow. After this evening, he wanted to be nowhere near Malfoy. Attraction, bond, magical counterparts or the latter, the bloke was still a major arse.

Climbing into his bed and drawing the privacy curtain about it, Harry changed quickly to his nighttime wear and eased into the comfort of the bed. He was used to harsh treatment and sleeping in a home where he was unwanted. Malfoy would be no different. However, he found renewed tears and allowed them to fall freely beneath the privacy of his silencing charm.

_Hands, elegant and pale, were touching his flushed skin as if caressing it into submission. He could feel the feather-light touches ghost over his sensitive flesh from the base of his neck downwards touching his upper torso, the lightly defined, and taut of his abdomen, and even further still towards his growing erection._

_His breathing was labored beneath the touch, gasping and groaning in response to the expert fingertips. Suddenly, a hand clasped his eager erection, stroking it with long, languid fingers. He could feel it building just below his belly button—the feeling of release. It was close as those fingers teased the crown, sliding the pad of a smooth thumb over the weeping slit._

_He arched into it, wanting and begging those hands for more._

"_Spread your legs," a subtle, silky voice said from above him. He obliged it, drawing his legs open wide and allowing those sinful fingers to touch over his puckered entrance. They tease it, eliciting more groans from deep in his throat. Pain, sharp and strong, shot from below as they entered him. They stretched him impossibly making him cry out against the invasion._

"_Please," he whimpered. _

"_Please what Potter?"_

"_Please stop," he cried as they tore through him._

"_Don't be a coward Potter."_

Harry awoke with his eyes wide and his chest heaving against the dream. He looked around but was relieved to see that the privacy curtain was still about and the silencing charm had held. He rubbed his eyes, shaking away the dream and ignoring the other alert appendage in his trousers.

He could hear the soft sounds of breathing from next to him; a sound that he attributed to the snarky prat. Getting out of the bed, he decided he would rather distance himself from the offender in his dreams. No need to remain when his raging erection threatened to take every bit of his harvested control in order to ignore his urges.

A brisk walk should take care of his problem, or maybe even a quick trip to the lavatory. He made his way out of the privacy curtain only to catch sight of the unguarded Malfoy curled up beneath a comforter, hugging a pillow in his arms. Harry held his mouth in attempts at stifling his laughter. The tall boy, often like a predator, lay squeezing tightly to his soft hostage and sprawled legs apart in an awkward position that left one bare foot hanging over the side of the bed.

Harry crept up to the side of the bed, finding the temptation to gaze at the unguarded Slytherin too hard to ignore. He stiffened as Malfoy moved, his face turning away and a slight 'num num' sound as he readjusted in his sleep.

"Do not touch just touch it Potter," the sleeping teen grumbled as he settled back into the sheets. "…mmm"

Harry's stomach clenched tightly as he fought back his laughter. It was too much as the fair-haired boy was completely immersed in his dream enough to vocalize a few sentences. Of course, he finally gathered that it was him the other was dreaming of which gave way to his curiosity as he crept closer still. Malfoy was silent for minutes, and Harry almost gave up after he realized he had been standing at the side of the bed waiting like a stalker for something to appear.

"You are so tight Potter," the other finally mumbled. Harry stood straight against the voice. Malfoy was definitely dreaming about him and much in the same way he had just dreamt of the other. He took a few steps back as Malfoy's arm flew out and hung over the side of the bed exposing the naked flesh of his chest beneath the covers.

His breathing hitched at the sight of the tempting skin. He wanted so badly to touch it; to feel what the other had hidden beneath all those aristocratic robes he wore during the day. He paused in his thoughts as the sleeping teen made no further movement. He could if he was quick and quiet about it. He felt hatred belly for his own thoughts and actions, but he was working oddly against it as he crept back forward. He dodged the hand that twitched slightly as the boy once more smacked his lips together in a humming sound before resettling. Who would have thought Malfoy was such a noisy sleeper? The teen prided himself in his control of both emotion and face during the day, but was completely unlike any other during his sleep.

Harry leaned over, the pale skin peeking out from dark covers. He fingered the edge of the comforter that rested just inside Malfoy's armpit and pulled it back slightly, exposing more of the flesh in the process. Slowly, he drew back the comforter when the other continued to lay motionless in his sleep. Holding his breath as he did so, he uncovered a good portion of defined pale flesh that trembled beneath the bite of cold. He bit his lower lip to keep his hands from roaming over it and merely gazed at it with renewed arousal.

To say that Malfoy was built would be an understatement. He was entirely defined to perfection with each muscle of his torso. To the flexing biceps all the way to well defined pectorals and finally the hard rounding of six abdominals was enough to make any man green with envy. It was perfection in which Harry could only dream of obtaining with his very slight form. Malfoy let out a deep, stuttered sigh which brought Harry out of his entranced gaze. He quickly removed himself from the side of the bed and snuck back into the privacy of his own, his heart hammering loudly in his chest.

He hid beneath his covers and tightly shut his eyes trying to force the image of the sleeping wizard from his mind. It was fruitless however. He settled to try for sleep though his groin was angrily throbbing at this point in need. He ignored it and did his best to attain his own dream world.

"Headmaster," the shrill undertone in Professor McGonagall's voice was threatening to break. "Surely you mean to punish Mister Malfoy…"

Dumbledore hummed above his fingers and gave her a regarding gaze. "How do you mean?"

"Sir," Harry cut in when Professor McGonagall huffed in her annoyance. "I would like to continue to stay in my own dormitory."

"Are you quite sure," the man inquired.

"Yes," Harry said firmly.

"Very well," Dumbledore said finally. "Mister Malfoy will need to relinquish his role as Head Boy due to his misconduct towards Mister Potter. I will alert Professor Snape and Mister Malfoy this evening. However, how would you like to proceed for the replenishment of your magic?"

"Headmaster," Professor McGonagall chimed in having found her voice once more. "I understand that Harry will require a certain amount of contact with Mister Malfoy. However, I do not condone his being connected with the boy through bonding."

"Minerva," Dumbledore said softly. "It should serve the Cause very well if they decided to. That may be, I will not force Mister Potter to do anything in which he does not ask of himself. What would you like to do Harry?"

Dumbledore had dropped the honorifics as the conversation had turned towards a personal note. Harry had earlier snuck from the Slytherin quarters before anyone had woken in order to avoid all of the sure hexes that would have been sent straight at his head. He had left the sleeping Slytherin, still mumbling and hugging his soft captive tightly. He pushed back all the urges to continue to brave it there and decided that it was best to go with Dumbledore's earlier suggestion of meetings for replenishment. He would rather not meet with the other at all, but seeing as how that was not exactly a possibility, he would control the amount of time and keep it at the minimal amount.

Thankfully, his contact with Malfoy had proven replenishing since that morning he was able to eat a little upon his check up with Poppy. He wasn't sure when the next time would be, and he hoped it was not any time soon.

"I would rather meet with Malfoy only when required to," Harry began evenly. "I have not decided entirely about the bonding, but at the moment, I would not like to any time in the future."

Dumbledore watched him sincerely through his speech and gave way to a nod in acknowledgement.

"Very well," the man said smoothly. "I shall speak with Mister Malfoy in order to set a schedule in which you two may meet uninterrupted a few times during the week. Maybe we could arrange a remedial course cover with either Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall."

"I would prefer it if I could supervise," McGonagall said rather quickly receiving a small smile from Dumbledore.

"So good of you to volunteer," he said still smiling.

"I will reiterate that I only do this for Mister Potter's sake," she said rather coldly. "I will only allow for what is absolutely necessary to keep his magic replenished."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said softly. It felt slightly warming knowing the older witch was keeping her eyes out for him, but a part of him twisted at the idea of her being nearby while they _replenished. _

"Well then," Dumbledore said in his resolve. "Every two days should be enough starting tomorrow. I suspect you have much to do so I will speak with you again shortly."

Harry nodded before leaving the man's office. He ignored the disappointment threatening to make him turn around and take back all his demands.

"So where were you mate?" Ron said as the two hovered in the corner. Hermione had earlier gone off to the library for her research for Charms and was eagerly awaiting a book from which she had ordered to borrow earlier.

"Infirmary," Harry lied. He put his back against the stone and eyed his red headed friend. "How are things with Hermione?"

Ron visibly blushed before he leaned forward just after making sure they were not being watched. "I feel like I am not able to perform. Why is that Harry? Anytime I think about doing…that…I don't think about her."

Harry felt the hot air of the teen's breath about his face, reminding him of the previous night with Malfoy. His eyes fluttered against the twisting in his stomach.

"How do you mean?" he said softly. "Who do you think about?"

Harry opened his eyes to the other whose face had not lost its flush. Instead, it seemed to flush further as Ron mumbled beneath his breath.

"Didn't catch that, Ron."

"I said," Ron mumbled and leaned over. "I think about someone else. Why does it matter? I'm not thinking about 'Mione…"

Harry felt curiosity bubbled beneath at the flushing now cherry on the pale skin of his freckled friend. He was starting to feel the slight twinge of discomfort at the obvious omission. It seemed Ron was battling himself over something, but would not tell Harry of it. It must be a great deal humiliating if even he was unable to hear of it.

"You can tell me Ron," Harry said pressing a hand to the taller boy's shoulder. Ron's eyes went wide at the contact before he nodded slightly. "I won't judge you."

"I know," Ron said softly. "I just don't know how to say it."

"Well let's start with when did you start to notice you were thinking of someone else?"

"I guess you could say it's kind of always been that way," Ron said gently gazing at Harry with a slight taint of vulnerability.

"So who is it," Harry asked again.

"You," Ron said almost too silently. Harry stiffened against the confession, dropping his hand from the other's shoulder in the process.

"Me," he said in disbelief.

"Yeah," Ron said moving a bit closer in a sudden surge of courage. "I don't know when, but it feels like it's always been this way."

"Did you tell…?" Harry said still unable to speak coherently.

"She doesn't know," Ron said firmly with a shake of his head. "She does know that there is someone else…"

"Ron," Harry said defeated. "I think you may be confused."

"I thought so too Harry," Ron said slightly insulted at Harry's accusation. "But mate, I'm not. It's you I've been thinking 'bout."

He could feel it as his best mate before him leaned closer; eyes were watching him, and he pulled away capturing the icy blue orbs with his own emerald green as Malfoy walked from down the end of the corridor. How had they been found? Had Malfoy heard them?

The other watched him for moments as Ron turned a glare at the taller Slytherin.

"What do you want ferret?" he hissed.

"Nothing that I do not already have Weasel," Malfoy said coolly.

Harry breathed as he watched the fire exchange between the boys' eyes before Malfoy turned and was gone just as quickly as he had appeared. Ron turned back to Harry, his eyes flaming with rage.

"Bloody Malfoy," he growled. Harry just watched his long time friend feeling disappointment in his stomach at how nonchalant the other had been at their discovery. What did he want? Harry was ashamed of his own thoughts and soon realized he had missed Ron's question.

"Harry," Ron said hesitantly. "Was it too much?"

Harry suddenly realized what Ron had confessed to and backed away from the other a step. "No, I just don't know what to say."

He did not know what to say. He did not know with what he could possibly respond with that would set Ron at ease. He was not even sure how what he felt at the admission.

Ron looked defeated just before a small smile broke out over his lips. "Don't worry Harry. I am just glad I could finally get it out in the open."

"Yeah," Harry said softly. "It doesn't change things, Ron. You're still my best mate."

"Same to you," Ron said with a pat to Harry's shoulder. "Let's go before we are late for Transfiguration class."

End Note: Thanks for waiting! I am still unsure as to where I really want to go from here…kind of a writer's block as I've been running through my other story recently. If anyone has any ideas they would like to share, please put it into a review!


	5. Finding Common Ground

Author's Note: I apologize about how long it took to update this story. I have had a few different stories in the works but I'm going to work on this one for a little bit. Thank you to all of my diligent fans and reviewers. I would not be able to continue writing if it was not for you guys! Now onto the next chapter...

**The Attraction in Opposition**

-Chapter Five-

_Finding Common Ground_

_Harry had been unable to look at either Hermione or Ron the entire evening as they sat for supper. Hermione's constant worried gazes, surely she worried that he was unwell or dealing with some emotional turmoil over his situation with a certain Slytherin, were missed almost entirely on Harry. He was lost within a new world of thought after Ron's earlier confession. _

_"Harry," Hermione spoke softly at his side, pulling him out of his state of concentration. "You need to eat a little."_

_"Right," Harry said making a grab for a roll and biting into it. After a satisfied nod from her, he continued his concentration. Ron excused himself from the table while he did so. Partly relieved and partly guilty, Harry watched his friend go before turning his eyes towards the Slytherin table. _

_Malfoy was watching him, his ice-blue eyes boring into him with unknown thoughts and questions. Harry was sure that by now he had been made aware by his earlier visit, but he cared little as he munched absently on his roll._

_"How did it go with the headmaster?" Hermione sounded concerned but inquisitive as she watched him._

_"Just that we'll have to meet and replenish a few days a week," Harry grumbled. "Supervised by Professor McGonagall."_

_Hermione made a face, clearly gathering an image of her watching two blokes interacting in a very unusually close manner. Harry felt the grin at his lips imagining just how uncomfortable it would be for her. However, it reminded him of just how easily he seemed to lose himself in face of his pale-eyed, strongly-opinionated counterpart. He sighed at his own thoughts; calling Draco Malfoy his counterpart seemed entirely unnatural but sent his heart beating furiously within his chest. _

_"I am going to head off to bed early, 'Mione," Harry said as he stood from the table. Malfoy was watching him like a large cat would its prey. He ignored the leering and merely left the dining hall to head to the Gryffindor tower. _

_Making his way down a quiet, dimly lit corridor on his way, Harry continued to be lost within his own thoughts. Not only had he recently lost any ability to control any of his carnal urges, but now his best friend and long time confidant was spouting nonsense about thinking very serious thoughts about him. Serious thoughts of a sexual nature. How could he face Ron knowing that his best mate was also tip-toeing on the steep edge of homosexuality._

_"Potter," a voice called from beyond him. Well bugger..._

_"Not now," Harry said angrily as he stalked faster towards the painting hiding the entrance to his haven. If he could get inside, he may be able to avoid the inevitable conversation he was sure Malfoy was steadfast on having._

_He, however, had no such luck as his arm was roughly grabbed, and he was pulled backwards into a firm torso. He was pushed from there into yet another wall; having already expected it, he braced himself against the hit. Despite that, he still felt the brutal echo of pain throughout his body at the sheer force Malfoy put into it._

_"Must you throw me into every stoned surface within Hogwarts," Harry asked dryly. "I am starting to feel badly for the walls."_

_"Keep your trap shut, Potter." Malfoy was leering dangerously at him, his face mere inches from Harry's. Harry bit his lower lip from the sudden urge to sneak forward and steal a kiss from those lush lips. He could vaguely remember the one they shared the night before, but his body was yearning for it. He bit harder, almost drawing blood; pure disgust was now settling in at his own urges._

_"Well then," Harry replied ignoring Malfoy's command. "What was it that you needed from me Malfoy?"_

_Malfoy only glared in response. His body was trembling, whether with anger or another emotion all together, Harry was not entirely sure. Instead, he steeled himself against it. He did his best to appear stronger than he felt but his previous yearning was slowly taking hold over him._

_"Supervised visits? Are we children?" Malfoy was biting out his words. He took a step closer, almost molding their bodies together. "You have some serious gall to think I would allow such tripe."_

_Harry was fading fast. His hands were plastered against the stone at his back to keep them from reaching for the other and pulling him into the hot kiss he yearned so much for. Desire licked at his very core as those impossibly blue eyes watched him, demanding him to submit to his every whim. Malfoy leaned forward and ghosted his lips against Harry's ear; in turn, Harry recoiled against the wall, wishing that it would swallow him whole against the way the intimate act elicited a trained reaction of his nether regions, weakened knees, and numb thoughts. _

_"Not only did you sneak out to go tattle to your professor and lose me my position as Head Boy, but you also somehow managed to make everything effectively more difficult," Malfoy whispered into the shell of his ear. Harry was having a hard time catching his breath against the assault of provocative words streaming from his gorgeous assailant. Malfoy pulled away before he could completely lose himself and stared down, a silent victorious gaze dancing in his eyes. "You will return to the headmaster and call off this silly arrangement and return to my room this evening."_

_Malfoy left immediately following his demand, and Harry could only watch him leave. Sinking to the floor, Harry did his best to regain his ability to feel his legs. Despite everything, he found himself heading off to the headmaster's office to do just as ordered. Why he felt the inclination to follow orders from blimey Malfoy, he would never know._

_That evening, Harry found himself once more in front of Slytherin tower. Malfoy greeted him at the hidden entrance, watching him with an impassive expression. Harry had quite enough of trying to figure out what Malfoy did or did not feel. Instead, he strode towards him and motioned for the Malfoy to get on with it._

_A smirk formed at the side of the pale-eyed Slytherin, but he did so any way, and Harry followed him, although a bit hesitantly, inside. The other students looked up from their current activities to stare at the two as they entered. Everything from bemused to down right enraged appeared on their faces. Harry stiffened as a few walked quickly to block their progress inside. He did not recognize either one of them, but they looked like first years._

_"What is bloody Harry Potter doing in the Slytherin common room?" one hissed vehemently. _

_Malfoy merely ignored them and led Harry back to where his room was located. It seemed he was able to keep his Head Boy room, but when they entered, the second bed was still inside. Harry looked over to Malfoy quizzically but was ignored. Sighing, Harry put his luggage beside the bed and sat down—defeated and exhausted. _

_"Must you always exaggerate every action Potter," Malfoy grumbled as he crossed his arms and glared down at him. "I am not any happier with such an arrangement."_

_"Then why in the bloody hell did you feel it necessary to demand I stay with you?!" Harry was standing, his eyes blazing against the mixed emotions brewing within him. He was no longer able to ignore his growing attraction to the other. Call it animal attraction, but Harry was hook-line-and-sinker deep. As much as he had run the last few days, here he was, facing his demons...rather, demon._

_Malfoy regarded him for minutes before walking to stand in front of him, eyes daring him to stand his ground; he did though slightly weakened by urges bubbling within him. Moments passed, but then he had lips pressing hotly against his own and violently prying them open to run a devilish tongue in to claim him. Harry lost all will to fight it and gave in by roughly pressing back into the hard body before him, kissing with a passion that matched Malfoy's. _

_Harry was pushed down violently into the mattress; the large body above his was moving to cover his, and Malfoy's hands pulled Harry's legs apart to accommodate the other in between. Harry let out a soft gasp as the friction sent a series of electric bolts throughout his body starting from his hot, waiting erection. _

_"You want this Potter," Malfoy growled as his hips rolled against his, imprisoning the hard erections hidden away by material of their trousers. Harry's head lolled backwards against the pleasure that ripped through him. It was a violent and intoxicating burn as Malfoy's hips continued to press and rub against him. _

_He wanted release so badly. The heat was pooling just below his belly and close to erupting. Be damned that Malfoy was the one eliciting this reaction; Harry just wanted to get lost in the pleasure of it all. _

_A hand trailed beneath his shirt, exposing his slight stomach and lightly tanned flesh. Harry took a sharp breath in as the pads of Malfoy's fingertips trailed over the curve of his belly, towards the soft pink of his nipples, tracing them and drawing out a surprised moan. He covered his mouth, but Malfoy was already smirking triumphantly down at him._

_"You are quite sensitive Potter," Malfoy taunted. Harry did his best to glare back but the pleasure haze was making him weak to anything other than an expression of bliss. "A slave to pleasure it seems."_

_"Sod off," Harry retorted breathlessly. Malfoy thrust his hips into Harry, drawing out another moan as his erection perked at the sudden friction. Blasted organ...blasted connection..._

_"Just admit that you want this Potter," Malfoy hissed with another thrust of his hips. Harry was reeling backwards as he edged against his orgasm. "Admit you want me..."_

_"When bloody Hell freezes over," Harry gasped out but he was already feeling the impending rush of ecstasy. Malfoy was growling, unbecoming of the aristocratic rich boy, before he was pulling out his very large, very aroused piece of flesh. He beckoned Harry to him, holding it at the base, and rocking back on his heels. Harry had never really cared much to look at another man's bits but the way Malfoy held his without modesty, without reservation; it made him feel the sudden rush of blood to his already painfully hard arousal, and the undeniable desire to wrap his mouth around the pulsating flesh and taste the Slytherin._

_"Suck me off Potter," he said evenly. "Then I might give you what you crave...having this inside of you."_

_Harry was drawn out of his pleasure-induced haze and found his disgust. He pushed himself upwards on his hands and glared at Malfoy. "Suck it yourself."_

_Getting up from the bed, he made his way towards the door. He was grabbed quickly and pulled back to the bed. Malfoy snaked his way over him and licking from his collarbone to his ear. "You will do it, or I will never touch you again."_

_Harry stiffened below him, his body already responding wayward of his vocalized disgust. It felt like this was their every interaction. He would pull and pull to try to free himself, but then be pushed forward into Malfoy's every whim. However, the pressing desire now straining within his trousers was making it hard to find a reason to fight back anymore. Everything inside him was telling him to give in- to play right into his stronger and certainly more attractive counterpart's hands._

_Malfoy's mouth covered his own, more demanding and passionate than before. Harry vaguely wondered if the Slytherin was use to this sort of thing. Malfoy's mouth moved in ways that only did to further Harry's desire—his yearning for the other. It would not surprise him if this pale-eyed prat was use to getting anyone and everyone beneath him, pleading, and pining for his touch. There was a twisting deep in his belly as he pushed Malfoy away from him._

_Allowing his vulnerabilities to surface, Harry spoke softly. "Some of us have never had much experience in this sort of thing."_

_Harry pushed the bigger of the two off of him before turning to face the wall his bed ran along. It was a serious moment of weakness, but after what they had done, he figured that he could not humiliate himself much more and merely closed his eyes. _

_There was silence before he felt the bed shift. Malfoy pulled his shoulder, pushing him onto his back and forcing him to look at him. _

_"Potter," he said looking uncharacteristically meek. _

_"You may think that I may be easy and quick to pleasure, but this is all a first for me," Harry breathed out. He really must have lost his mind to be confining this to the one he was so desperate to hide it from. Regardless, he felt defeated and soon, it would no longer matter how or what he felt; he would inevitably have to give in to this. He had been fighting so hard against it, but for what purpose? What was the point of fighting against something that would happen whether or not you wanted it to. He would just have to accept the fate of this like he did everything else being the Wizarding World's Savior._

_"I may dislike you," Malfoy started "...however I have never thought so little of you."_

_Harry laughed without humor. "That's a load of bollocks."_

_Malfoy was pulling him upwards and forcing their eyes to lock. "I may not like you for so many reasons, but do not forget Potter, the first day you arrived here, it was I who held out a hand to you in friendship. It was then that you acted as if I was beneath you."_

_Harry scoffed, "You arrogant prat! It is you who think so little of everyone around you. You may have had a charmed life and gotten anything or anyone you so desired, but I am not about to be one of them."_

_Malfoy pulled away with a sneer. He turned his face away showing a moment of discomfort to play across his features. Harry felt a sudden twinge of guilt. He may not like Malfoy, but sinking as low as to hold his upbringing against him made him no better than any other bully. Harry let out a deep sigh._

_"Look," he said slightly uneasily. "That was shite thing for me to say. I only meant that...well, forget it. There is no point in dwelling on all of it. We have to find common ground or we will rip each others throats out."_

_Malfoy seemed to contemplate this before nodding an assertion. _

_"I will promise nothing but I will withhold my insults for now," he said tucking himself into his pants. The action alone seemed embarrassing for someone like Harry who was still recovering from a little snogging. The silent agreement hung in the space between them. His dislike for Malfoy was still intact, but he had a small flutter of hope at the prospects of having a sort of working relationship._

_When Harry awoke in the morning, Malfoy had already left. Sighing in relief, he dressed for the day in the blaring light of the morning. Rushing out of the tower was quite another ordeal. He faced the wrath of several lingering Slytherin parties. He barely made it out alive, but did nonetheless. A full day of classes and a hunger as if he hadn't eaten in weeks—he hadn't in reality—he made his way to the main dining all to fill his belly._

_Harry felt energized underneath the glow of the spelled morning. Both Hermione and Ron were staring at him with slightly agape mouths. It was Ron who spoke first, hushed against the avid talkers to their right and left._

_"Hey mate. You look great."_

_"I feel great," Harry said over a mouthful. It was usually Ron who would be shoveling food into his mouth in the morning, but Harry had him beat today. Bite after delicious bite, he could feel his body relishing in his renewed energy. He hated that his renewed vigor was mostly due to his devilish prat of a roommate but chose to ignore it. _

_He could feel the eyes of Malfoy on him. Ignoring the gazes he was sure to be receiving, he continued to serve himself a third plateful of food._

_"You should slow down Harry," Hermione said scornfully. She rose after only one plate and smiled down at him. "I have a few things to read up on so I'll see you in Potions."_

_Harry grumbled at the mention of Potions but nodded with a smile. Ron scooted closer and whispered into his ear reminding him of their previous conversation. He had almost forgotten after his rather mind-blowing experience yesterday. _

_"Could we talk in private this evening?"_

_"Can't," he said swallowing. "I'll be staying out of the dorms temporarily for remedial courses."_

_He stressed the word remedial, hoping his mate would catch on to his meaning. Usually when Harry was pulled away from something it was to deal with his upcoming interlude with Voldemort. Ron thankfully seemed to catch on and nodded in response. He leaned further against his ear, and Harry could have sworn he saw Malfoy glare dangerously as he did so._

_"Let's go before lessons then," he was made to stand as Ron pulled him from the room by his arm. Harry struggled to keep up, but Ron was rushing for a fairly untraveled corridor. The pit of his stomach twisted painfully as they made their way down deep inside before Ron rounded on him._

_He was forced up against the wall, and Ron pressed a hand to the stone just at the side of his face, fingers splayed. _

_"What is this I hear about you and Malfoy?"_

_"Me...and...Malfoy?" The burning anger danced in his friend's eyes._

_"I overheard something Hermione was mentioning to herself when she was taking notes out of a book," he said vaguely. "Something about magical counterparts."_

_Bollocks. Harry fidgeted but steeled his gaze at the other. "It is nothing."_

_"We have just come to a common understanding," a silky voice said from beyond them. Ron was jerked backwards and held away from Harry. "Did I interrupt an intimate moment? Are you two puffs then? I should have guessed."_

_Ron was about ready to retort back, his hands drawn into fists before Harry got between them. "I will talk to Malfoy, Ron. You had better hurry or you'll be late. Your class is on the opposite side of the grounds."_

_Ron looked ready to fight back but seemed to rethink it and merely stalked off, bumping his shoulder against Malfoy on his way. The blue-eyed Slytherin just scoffed in response._

_"What do you think you are doing?" Harry questioned angrily._

_"That would be my inquiry," Malfoy stated as he moved impossibly close to Harry. He stood his ground but was forced to arch his neck to look upwards at the taller teen._

_"What Ron and I discuss has little to do with you," Harry seethed. Malfoy advanced on him, forcing him to take several steps back. Would he always be up against a wall with Malfoy? The double meaning intended..._

_"I beg to differ," Malfoy molded himself against Harry. Their lips were a breath away. Harry lost almost all sense as the familiar roll of arousal trembled through him. Licking his lips, he did his best to steady his breathing. Malfoy's lips teased against the skin just below the lobe of his ear. A sharp gasp escaped him when a hand rubbed him through his trousers. It was the action to completely undo him as he moaned and pressed back against the unyielding stone wall. _

_Malfoy took the lobe of his ear in between his teeth and nibbled slightly. Harry was unable to think, only feel as pure pleasure shattered his modesty and had him keening for it, thrusting his hips against the hand hungrily._

_"You want me to shag you senseless." Malfoy licked the shell of his ear before pulling Harry away from the wall. "I am going to have you writhing beneath me Potter."_

_Malfoy pulled him into a vacant room, void of much other than a few stored items. Pressing him against another wall, Malfoy shoved a few boxes to the floor causing the contents to roll and scatter about the ground. This time, Harry could barely register the wall as a mouth moved over his. His Slytherin counterpart was pulling away at his trousers and running hands over his hot flesh. Harry cried out and pressed impossibly into Malfoy's hand. _

_Malfoy quickly unbuttoned his own trousers and pressed himself into Harry. Holding their erections together, the friction was mind-numbing as he thrust into Harry erratically. Harry held the taller boy's shoulders as the slap of skin echoed in the room. Gasping and moaning, he gave way to his carnal urges. Malfoy's mouth claimed his own and growled low in his throat._

_"You are mine Potter." It wasn't a question. It was a statement as Harry gasped against the building sensations threatening to erupt. "You are lucky I did not just bend you over and take you. I am a gentleman at heart, so I will make sure for your first time at least, you will have a bed to lie on."_

_Harry would have laughed if it were not for the inability to do anything other than gasp and moan. His orgasm was close. He could feel the edge. Still he tried to make sense of what Malfoy was going on about right in the middle of assaulting him with expert hands. _

_He had no time to contemplate further as he came so hard that his vision tunneled and his body shook violently. It was the most amazing orgasm of his life; it ran over him and numbed him against the cold bite of stone or the heat of the other as he spilled his own onto the expanse of his shirt. Hot licks starting from his arousal all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes. Shuddering with every wave that crashed over him, Harry held fast to his tall assailant._

_Harry breathed erratically as he came down from his blissful high. Disgust for himself and actions began to set in as Malfoy righted himself and pulled away. Thank god for cleansing spells because otherwise he would have to find a way to explain the stain on his shirt. He vaguely registered the time but was pulled out of his sloshed haze when he realized what, where, and when they had just did such an embarrassing act._

_Harry covered his face in his hands after he too righted himself. His legs were weak, so he leaned against the wall for support. _

_"You realize that this was neither the time or place," Harry said more to himself. He could no longer deny or resist Malfoy. He might as well move away from stubborn denial and into logical understanding. Logically, this was not the time or the place for them to commit such acts. However, it seemed only to amuse Malfoy as he stood cross-armed, staring at Harry. _

_"I will do better to remember next time you are writhing and moaning in the corridor, Potter."_

_Harry groaned and shook his head. He finally pushed himself from the wall and moved passed Malfoy. "You should probably avoid buggering me in a corridor then."_

_"It gets me off when it is done in public," Malfoy retorted. Harry merely ignored him before opening the door and walking slowly down the corridor towards his class. He could hear Malfoy's footsteps as he followed him. "You did not seem completely obtuse to the idea Potter. You were responding so eagerly, I almost believed you might be enjoying it."_

_Harry continued to ignore him and simply made his way back to his lessons. He was disgusted with how much Malfoy was enjoying all of this; however, he was mostly disgusted with himself for enjoying it at all in the first place. In a very small, deep part of himself, he wanted more. He wanted Malfoy to own him mind, body, and soul. He was so afraid of that part of him that he quashed it down as hard as he could. It was surfacing however each time Malfoy touched him or snogged him an inch within his sanity._

_That deep part of him was starting to like Draco Malfoy._


	6. Preconceived Notions

Author's Note: Here is another installment. I hope you enjoy it!

**The Attraction in Opposition**

-Chapter Six-

_* Preconceived Notions*_

Harry did his best to avoid Ron the rest of the day. It was not out of inability to deal with his best mate's confused feelings, but rather, it was to avoid putting them into another predicament like this morning. Heading off towards Slytherin tower, Harry contemplated his reactions from this morning. It had been correct to assume that pretty soon, he would be unable to deny Malfoy anything and give into everything without so much as a wayward thought against it.

The connection, or rather impending bond beneath the surface, felt like it was forcing a sexual interaction of sorts. It bypassed all of his previous feelings for Malfoy. The constant meeting of mouths, and the undeniable attraction he felt for the tall, beautifully sculpted man was overwhelming each and every rationalization he had created to deter his building desire.

Draco Malfoy was the only person he could think about in times such as these. You would think Harry obsessed by his quiet musings.

The Slytherin common room was as unwelcoming as it had previously been. Crabbe and Goyle blocked his progression to Malfoy's room, using their large bulk and best glares to deter him.

"You aren't welcomed Potter," Goyle mumbled. "Draco must be under some spell or potion..."

Harry really was getting tired of this. He pushed passed the two, ignoring their 'Oi' as he did so and made his way up to Malfoy's room. When he entered, Malfoy was sitting at his desk, scribbling a few things onto a parchment. He looked up as Harry entered but quickly looked back to what he was writing.

Choosing to skip the polite chit-chat, Harry sat on his bed and pulled a few books out to begin his coursework. For a good thirty-minutes they worked in silence, the scratching of quills on parchment being the only sound to fill the dorm room. It was the most relaxed they had been around each other. Malfoy avoided mocking Harry for his small mumbles when he thought out his sentences, and Harry said nothing about how Malfoy wrote like a crazed pianist over his parchment.

It was simply remarkable that though they had been enemies for their entire few years at Hogwarts, this was the first time they had really sat quietly in the others' company. After finishing the assignment, Harry leaned back on his hands with his legs crossed Indian-style. He let out a deep sigh and stretched his back. After he felt or rather heard the small crack, he sat upright.

Malfoy had turned and was watching him silently. Harry felt a smile at his lips and scratched at the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

Malfoy said nothing, but he set his quill down and turned fully to face Harry. It was a moment before he finally spoke. "That was the first time we have not argued in an entire thirty-minutes of the others' company you realize."

It was a simple enough statement, but it had a great deal of meaning. It was the first time they had not been arguing or snogging each other senseless. Harry crossed his arms against his chest. It was not like Malfoy to heed to another especially in his own quarters, but he seemed relaxed. His usual arrogance was missing this evening. He had on a plain white t-shirt in which surprised Harry because he had no idea that other teen even owned clothes that were not brand label. Malfoy's hair was a slight mess, another surprising sight since Harry was sure that the ever-perfect Slytherin could be nothing if not polished in his appearance.

It was like a breath of fresh air to Harry with his ever-messy tangled tresses, and his many oversized hand-me-down t-shirts. Harry had made assumptions about Draco Malfoy and tonight, many of them had been shattered. Draco Malfoy was just another teen it seemed. Another man who had lived within the shadow of his Death Eater father. Harry understood as he had lived quite underneath the title of his scar since entering the wizarding world.

Harry stared at the perfect skin that landscaped the teen's face making him appear as if he had been sculpted from marble. He marveled at the absolute perfection of Malfoy's body and face. For the first time, he was seeing Draco Malfoy; at least he was allowing himself to think there may be something normal about his counterpart.

Malfoy cleared his throat, and Harry's eyes focused with a jolt. He had been staring, and the amused grin Malfoy harbored confirmed he had noticed. Flushing and flustered, Harry turned away from his pale-haired opposite and did his best to appear as normal.

"Enjoying the view?" Malfoy teased.

"Not likely," Harry choked out. He fixed his spectacles before he started to put away the arrangement of material before him in his knapsack. After he put everything away for the night, he quickly headed off to take a shower and rid himself of his own thoughts. Being unable to really enjoy the shower as it was shared with many other Slytherin boys who despised him to their core, Harry returned feeling no less at ease.

He did not want to be seeing Malfoy for anything other than some arrogant prat, but it was easier said than done. Little bit by little bit, Malfoy was showing sides to him that proved Harry full of misconceptions. It was something of a punch to his stomach to realize he had spent his years building up assumptions. Granted, Draco Malfoy's actions over the years had helped along with his preconceived notions, but lately Harry was starting to wonder if it was all some outward act the taller teen played in order to hide who he truly was.

It would make sense considering Harry too played a fine role to hide deeper, darker feelings. Shaking away his thoughts, Harry focused on getting himself ready for the night. Malfoy was dressed down in only a pair of pajama bottoms. It had Harry stalled out at the door when he had started to walk inside. Pale, almost translucent skin curved tightly over well-defined pectorals and smooth curving abdominal muscles that stretched over a lean, taunt waist. Harry had never known muscle definition so perfect. It reminded him of his very slight, gangly form. He was short and skinny appearing as more of a slightly malnourished boy than a young man of sixteen. His skin was sun-kissed, but only slightly and had barely any hair anywhere save for a trail that led from below his belly button into shelter of his trousers. His features he thought fairly plain though he could probably say his eyes held a redeeming quality. They were his mother's, and he was fond of the emerald they appeared when the sun hit them. He was not nearly as handsome, but he straightened his back and did his best to strut inside with confidence.

Malfoy was watching him as he drew on his top and changed into an oversized night-shirt. He could feel those eyes burning holes into his backside but did his best to seem unfazed. His earlier musings surfaced as he turned to meet the taller youth who's eyes danced with restrained lust. Harry had to hold back the gasp as their gazes locked. Why would Malfoy be looking at him with such...desire? Was he seeing things? Was it the connection causing the taller teen to react as such?

Harry had very little time to think on it before Malfoy was in front of him, drawing his shirt upwards and exposing his stomach.

"You are much too skinny Potter," he remarked lightly. Harry shivered beneath his touch, ignoring the heat that was rushing south.

"Well some of us have a bit more difficulty when it comes to building muscle mass."

Malfoy smirked and ran the blades of his fingers along the sides of Harry's waist. Biting his lip, Harry held back the moans that were sure to start tumbling from his mouth at the mere contact. He was breathing heavily however which caused Malfoy to smirk even wider. Sighing, he pulled away, thrusting his shirt downwards to cover both his exposed stomach and now the building erection hidden away in his pants.

Malfoy did not move to touch him again causing Harry to be slightly overcome with a sense of disappointment. No, he didn't want the arrogant prat to touch him. He nodded his internal head at that, turning on his heel and snaking his way underneath the cover of his sheets. His wayward organ, however, was pulsated with unsatisfied need, and it took every bit of mental strengthened to keep his hand from rubbing himself off.

Hermione was sitting a far corner of the library when Harry walked in. It had been a week since he had began his stay with Malfoy in his room. They had since started to slowly come to a sort of every day routine of doing their coursework, speaking only a little, and then having the small physical touch here and there. Malfoy had since their last interlude avoided doing much more than touching which had Harry a bit off balance. It felt like Malfoy was being considerate which never struck Harry as something the other was capable of. Of course, in the last week, he had seen many new sides to Draco Malfoy and would dare say that the taller teen was something of a different person all together from the part he played in public.

Harry had quickly realized that he was beginning to somewhat enjoy their time together, though he would never admit it to Malfoy. He had even started to contemplate calling Malfoy by his given name. In only a week, years worth of assumptions had began to slowly change into something different—something that brimmed on a likeness to normal.

Hermione gazed up from the large textbook opened in front of her and gave Harry a small smile. "Hello Harry, you look to be doing well."

Harry nodded before sitting down. After a week of almost completely avoiding his two closest friends, he found that it was time he came clean to his confidant on all matters. He trusted that Hermione would be both understanding and reasonable, so he shared with her all of his inner most thoughts about Draco Malfoy. And then, it came time to tell her about Ron.

"I never thought Draco could be so normal," she said thoughtfully. "Of course, I did always wonder if everything was merely an act. I am glad to know that my assumption that it might be was true."

"I'm not too sure," Harry replied hesitantly. "It does seem that he is a different person behind closed doors however."

"That's great Harry," she said while gently patting his arm. "It means that this bond you two share may become easier as time goes on."

He had to agree with the small nod of his head. Though he still felt a sense of hesitance towards Draco Malfoy, he could not ignore what was plainly before him. Straightening, he cleared his throat and started again.

"There is something else I need to tell you," Harry said slowly. "...it's about Ron."

"You mean, about the affection he has for you?"

Harry almost fell face first into the table before he leaned toward Hermione. "You...you know?"

"I am much more perceptive than you give me credit for Harry." She put her face into a hand before continuing. "He is still not very aware of it himself, but his eyes follow your every move, and it is not a gaze one would train on just a friend. Yes, I am afraid, I figured it out long ago."

"Then why-"

"Why did I continue to date him despite knowing?" she finished for him. "I have been asking myself that very same question. I guess you could say it is blind hope maybe. Hope that I was wrong about his true feelings. People have done worse in the face of love."

Harry's heart clenched tightly within his chest. It was the first time he had seen Hermione beside herself and allowing her true emotions to glaze over her eyes. She looked close to crying, so Harry drew her up into a quick hug.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. Thankfully, it seemed that their corner was absent of other students so it was a fairly confidential meeting.

"It is not your fault," she said firmly. "Until Ron figures things out, I will patiently stay at his side."

There was a few moments of silence before Hermione drew a deep breath and eyed Harry seriously.

"I have a feeling that when that time comes," she said quietly. "You will need to be straight with him about everything dealing with Draco Malfoy. I can see you falling...you are starting to like Malfoy."

Harry was taken aback by her words and shook his head in response. "There is no way I could! I mean..."

Hermione held a hand up to quiet him. "Harry, I have been friends with you since our first year at Hogwarts. I have never seen you respond to someone like you do him. You are always looking for him...always watching him. I knew before you came to me that the relationship between you two had began to settle. I will always be here to listen you know. I will never judge you for your feelings. Even I can understand after what you had told me that Draco Malfoy may in fact be somewhat of a decent person."

Harry scoffed, "Well at least as decent as one can be as a Slytherin."

Hermione shook her head, smiling. "I know a few very decent individuals among the Slytherin house. Do not let your preconceived notions of that group taint the way you feel Harry. You and Draco Malfoy share a bond unlike any other. As magical counterparts, you will do a great deal of good in the future. However, you also need to focus on creating relationship that will allow you two to work together when and if you decide to bond."

Harry regarded her words with a small nod of his own. He had not thought much about bonding the last week, but he was sure that it would be brought up by the headmaster soon enough. Harry still was not quite sure what he felt about bonding or Draco Malfoy, but a small part of him was starting to believe that the future between them wasn't so grim.

Harry laid out on the bed, quill in one hand, head in the other. His feet were drawn up and into the air behind him. It was a very childish sort of pose as he scribbled a few answers before reading out of the textbook beside him. Draco had been gone all evening, for what purpose, he was not sure. He, however, had so much coursework that he was sure to be doing it well into the night. Procrastination was a very easy thing to do these days with his head always in the clouds. After tomorrow, it would be the weekend, and they were going to have a chance to go into Hogsmeade if they were finished with all of their current coursework.

Harry had spent the better part of the evening catching up. Writing a few more things, he set aside his quill and stretched before smoothing out his shirt. The door opened, and Draco stepped inside with a few bags of things. He put them down beside Harry's bed and looked down at the mess that covered it.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a raise of his brow.

"Catching up," Harry said with a small smile. "What are those?"

"A few shirts and pants," Draco said with the wave of his hand before sitting down opposite of Harry. "I was getting tired of having to see you in those rags. It makes it ghastly to be seen with you, so from now on, wear those."

Harry was bewildered as he gazed over the side of the bed at the offending bags. There were about five full bags of brand clothing. Letting is mouth gape before finally finding his voice, he pointed to them.

"For me?"

Draco looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am not short on funds, Potter. Since it is intended that we bond, I saw no reason why I should not update your wardrobe."

Harry was still unable to compute much more than that Draco had bought them for him. He stared down at the many bags, looking over and over to find a reason for such a sudden gift.

"Really Potter," Draco said irritated. "Stop making such a big deal out of it."

Harry sighed and looked up at Draco. It was the first time, but the smile he gave Draco was one that he did genuinely as he gathered them up and put them aside. "Thank you Draco."

Draco seemed to draw back in shock before righting himself and nodding curtly. Harry smiled as he settled back on top of the bed and looked down at his new treasure. Despite his inner voice screaming he should wonder what hidden intentions there were, he was beyond happy. It was then as he stared at the prize of newly bought clothes that Harry realized his affection for Draco. It would never be returned, but the uncontrollable feeling was bursting from within.

Bugger...he really did have a knack for setting himself up for disappointment.

After classes, Harry headed to the dorm as quickly as he could. He wanted to choose an outfit for tomorrow. He had been able to barely finish the work so he could go out to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione tomorrow, so he was excited to be able to fashion the new clothes Draco had gotten for him.

Flying into the room, he rushed headlong into a tall, firm form and almost flew backwards from the force.

"Merlin Potter!" Draco growled as he turned on him. "What are you in such a rush for?!"

"Sorry," Harry replied sheepishly before diving underneath Draco and to the clothes that still sat at the front side of his bed. He looked through them, pulling out a few.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked as he knelt behind Harry and looked over his shoulder. Harry perked at the closeness and dropped the clothes he was holding in his hands. Hot breath fell onto his ear as Draco peered over him. "Hot date?"

Harry didn't miss the venom in Draco's words. He gasped as hands slowly crept up the front of his shirt and skimmed across his sensitive flesh. Harry tilted his head back as those devilish hands played him like a fine-tuned piano. Draco twisted Harry around, their mouths meeting in maddening kiss. It was the first time since their last encounter, and Harry was delighted in the feel of the hot tongue dancing with his own, stealing his breath away.

Harry kissed back with fervor as his hands ran up and encircled Draco's neck. A low guttural growl later, and he was being pulled up and forced down onto the bed. Draco rested between his legs, thrusting his hardness against Harry's own. It was another thrust that forced a moan from his mouth. A hand covered it, Draco's sultry voice coming directly into his ear.

"As much as I would love to hear your cries," Draco breathed roughly. "There are rooms next to us filled with listening ears."

Harry was raked over with prickled flesh. Draco's hips were moving against him, rough and violent. It was all he could do as he held tightly to the other, gasping against the sensations that were driving him closer and closer to the edge.

Draco quickly discarded Harry's shirt, running his hands greedily over the contours of his waist before pulling open his trousers and yanking them off of him. Harry held back the moan in his throat as Draco pulled off his boxer briefs and pried open his legs. Whispering a lubrication spell, he teased Harry's opening expertly. It was the first time he had felt anything close to what Draco was deriving out of him now. The fingers slid into him, causing him to arch back against the invasion.

He grabbed at the sheets as Draco's fingers continued their assault, slowly stretching him from within. It was unlike anything he had ever felt: a mixture of pleasure and pain that was intoxicating. His magic whipped out around him, mixing with Draco's.

"My," Draco said over thrusts of his fingers. "You certainly do not act as if this is your first time Potter."

Harry drove back onto the fingers with need. He was beside himself with pleasure and could barely respond back as a moan ripped from his throat. The electric sensations roamed over him like a warm flame and heated his coiling belly as he began to move along the edge of his orgasm.

Draco was growing flush, his face beading with perspiration. Harry could see the desire and lust clouding his partner's eyes. Licking his lips, he dared his hand downward and touched Draco through his trousers. Draco's eyes shut against the touch, his body stiffening in surprise. Harry felt his courage soar as his usually expressionless partner's face painted over with pleasure. Running his fingers along the hard mass, he rubbed Draco through his pants. A growl escaped Draco before he was roughly pulling open the zip of his trousers and slicking his large, hot flesh with lubrication.

Harry could only watch in fascination. Being the first time he had been privy to watch, he found the sight overwhelmingly enticing. Before he had never been sober enough to watch, so he took it all in as Draco pressed himself to his well-stretched opening. It was then Harry realized that they were really going to lose themselves, but was unable to continue the train of thought as sharp hot pain shot through him.

He reeled his head backwards and bit back a cry; his eyes began to water against the stabbing from below. He could have never prepared himself for the pain. He tried to move backwards and away, but Draco pulled him firm against him and pressed a hot kiss to his lips. He could feel the hot tears as they streamed out and down the side of his face. The burning pain was excruciating.

"Relax Harry," he heard the other soothe. He swallowed against another cry and more tears made their way out of his eyes. Draco pulled away enough so that Harry could see his face. He was surprised to see concern painted in those icy-blue depths. He did his best to catch his breath against the burn but found it difficult. Fingers wiped away the tears flowing from his eyes. "It really is your first time then."

Harry found himself laughing without humor. "Did you think I was lying?"

Draco did not answer but merely pressed his lips back against Harry's. Their tongues mingled as Draco pushed further inside him. He fought against the pain and soon, it seemed to slowly ebb away. After a few moments, Draco started to move within Harry. A hand rubbed his forgotten erection that had softened slightly between them, and he was suddenly stricken with a tremble of pleasure through the haze of pain. It didn't take long with those silky fingers kneading his yearning flesh for him to almost completely forget the pain. It hurt, yes, but the pleasure was soon following as a spot within him pulsed and sent his head backwards against the sparks it ignited.

Draco drew back and then thrust again into that spot. Harry cried out and clung to Draco, wanton with pleasure.

"Oh Merlin," Harry breathed as he stifled his moans against Draco's neck. "What the hell is that?!"

Draco chuckled and drew Harry from his pain and pleasure momentarily to gaze in shock.

"That, Harry, is your prostate." Not another word was spoken as Draco drove into him roughly, hitting the electric spot time and time again. It was not long before Harry was arching back in orgasm, his seed coating between them. Draco stiffened as he wrapped impossibly around him and gave way to his own.

Draco was rolling off and to his side as Harry did his best to catch his breath against his raging heart. His body ached with pleasure intermixed with pain, and he could feel the sensation of fulfillment deep inside himself. It was hands down the best experience of his life, and he now wondered why he had fought so hard against all of it. Of course, soon guilt and shame were setting in, pulling him away from his blissful haze. He just had sex with Draco Malfoy.

Draco was breathing evenly to his side, probably due to the fact that he was use to it. That thought alone made Harry's stomach clench, and his face flush with anger. Had Harry become some attached virgin? Some emotional girl who lets any man have her in face of love?

Harry felt sick. There was no denying it now. He was in love with Draco Malfoy. Rising, he felt his backside protest with a violent, sharp pain. Draco was watching him first with mild consideration and then soon with regret.

It hurt too much to watch, so Harry dressed himself as quickly as he could in face of a raging backside. Draco was up, stopping Harry before he could make his escape.

"Where do you think you are going?" It was apparent by the rage in his voice that he did not plan to let Harry leave. Harry sunk back down and onto the bed, jolting slightly as the pain in his arse reared its ugly head.

"You mean you aren't finished with me?" He knew that there was bitterness in his words but ignored it. He could see the sadness pass over Draco's face and immediately felt guilty. He already knew that Draco was not the person he had initially thought him to be, but the pale-haired Slytherin had not touched him until now. But here Harry was, cherry popped, and desperate to get away.

"I thought we had an understanding," Draco seethed. "Apparently, I was mistaken."

Draco quickly dressed himself and left the room. Harry could only stare at the closed door he left behind, the roll of shame and disappointment becoming almost too much to bear.

TBC...


	7. Gryffindor Disease

**Author Note: **I received a request for Draco's POV, so I added a few in this chapter. I will be switching between POVs so sorry if it confuses you.

**The Attraction in Opposition**

-Chapter Seven-

__Gryffindor Disease__

**o-o-o**

It was no secret that Draco Malfoy had an exorbitantly lengthy list when it came to his previous sexual partners; however, all of those partners until now had been women. Draco had prided himself on his ability to please any woman - young or slightly older, experienced or inexperienced alike. He was not, however, some puff that lost his mind over a bloke. Not Draco Malfoy.

He stormed through the corridors, shaking off several witches on his way and their merciless advances. He could not shake the images of Potter beneath him, mouth gaping in silent cries, body twisting and bowing against Draco's every movement. It was bloody maddening how each image sent a bolt of heat right to his groin. This was the very same Scarhead he had spent the last few years hating with his every fiber.

He had never been so fascinated with another creature. Potter was by no means masculine. His ribs were obvious underneath baby soft skin and his hip bones jutted from the sun-kissed flesh; he was almost entirely devoid of hair which made him appear more boyish than man, and they were close to their seventeenth year of life. He had no feminine qualities, however, his face was attractive with such jewel like eyes and full rose pink lips. His hair was a mess of dark tresses but could be managed with the right care. His body felt bloody amazing beneath his own. It was as if Draco had some kind of...Gryffindor disease.

Grumbling as he threw open doors and slammed them just as quickly, Draco continued his tyranny of the hallways. It was not that he was obsessed, he told himself. Far from it, he was merely intrigued by Potter's reactions. However, the images would not desist as one after the other unfolded: perspiration on slightly tanned flesh, kiss-swollen lips gasping into soft-spoken curses, half lidded emerald depths that glistened with pleasure, and thin, delicate fingers gripping bedsheets. One image was forever burned in his mind however. Harry Potter, bowing against him, body flush with heat, and eyes wide in a silent cry as he succumbed to his orgasm.

It was all driving Draco bloody mad. It was taking every bit of control not to dash back upstairs and claim Potter once more. Draco fisted his hands. It was all Potter's fault he was in such a state. Not only did he have to thwart the Weasel's attempts at stealing what was so rightfully _his_, but now he had to somehow manage to rid himself of such persistent and vivid memories of the Gryffindor.

Their bonding would be advantageous with strengthening and giving him magic in which he could only dream of. He would be much more powerful if Potter would just concede and stop fighting it like some...some Gryffindor.

Draco abandoned his thoughts as he left the Slytherin tower and the reason of his fury far behind him.

o-o-o

"I think you are misunderstanding," Hermione said simply. She was watching Harry with thoughtful eyes – the eyes that usually meant that Harry was not quite thinking it through. His face fell and a perplexed brow rose.

"Why?"

"Do you not think that he is facing some of the same emotions as you, Harry? I may not like Malfoy, but from what you have told me, it does not seem he would do all of that lightly. I have heard a great deal about is...promiscuous tendencies but all of which were girls." She peered at him with knowing eyes. Harry lost the response he had on his tongue and thought what she said to him thoroughly. If Draco Malfoy had never been with a bloke, same as Harry, then he would be fighting the same internal battle...

"I'm not sure, 'Mione. I don't know what to believe anymore." Sighing deeply, he cradled his knees in his arms. "I am starting to wonder how much of this is the connection and how much is..."

"You," she offered. Harry nodded, and she merely gazed at him with non-judgmental eyes. It was comforting that despite all that she was going through, he could still trust her to be there for him. After a few moments pause, she started again. "I hope I am not being presumptuous when I suggest this but Harry have you thought of maybe coming clean to Draco about how you feel?"

"How could I?" he scoffed. "He is arrogant as it is...if I were to say what I think...how I feel about him, I'm sure he would just use it against me."

"You cannot know that Harry," she chided gently. Her hand rested on his shoulder, and she squeezed affectionately. "It may in fact clear a few misunderstandings between you. Love is all about taking risks, Harry. Sometimes, you have to put yourself out there and hope that it goes well. Otherwise, you will forever wonder if it may have worked if you had not held yourself back." She squeezed again before pulling it away. "Just think about it, okay?"

"Thanks," Harry said smiling over his knees to her. He doubted that if he came clean that it would clear things between them, but what else did he have to lose? Standing, he bid his friend goodbye and returned to Slytherin tower – to Draco.

o-o-o

It was already well into the evening, where the hell was Potter? Draco paced back and forth in his room. After he had calmed, he returned to the room –their room- and found Potter missing. He had pushed it aside, thinking that if Harry decided to leave, there would be nothing he could do to stop him. He reminded himself that this was just some sort of Potter disease that would pass; but as the hours drew on, he became frantic in his thoughts.

He was about to go in search of the green-eyed Gryffindor, but was stopped as the teen himself came strolling through the door like he hadn't a care in the world. Right. Draco advanced on him, forcing him to the door he had just gotten closed, and leered at him with renewed anger. Potter's eyes were wide for a moment before they returned to indifference. Draco's anger peaked and before Potter could get a word out, he was on him, hand clasping thin wrists above the Gryffindor's head, body molding the smaller one, and lips pressed roughly against a slightly gaping full mouth. Draco was sure that he had planned this to go a little differently, but the rage bursting from him was demanding he claimed the smaller wizard. And he did. He tore the buttons from the boy's shirt, revealing the sun-kissed flesh he so admired.

"Wai-" Potter's voice trailed into a moan as Draco tasted a perk nipple, worrying it between his teeth before suckling at the hard nub. Potter's fingers weaved through Draco's platinum locks, gently as if trying to coaxed Draco to continue. He need not worry. Draco planned to continue and finish for that matter as he hastened his pace to unbutton the emerald-eyed Gryffindor's trousers, running his fingertips over the hard, velvety flesh beneath the thin material of Potter's undergarments.

"Oh Merlin," Potter breathed, his fingers momentarily flexing and drawing Draco closer. Draco could feel the electric jolt surge into his hard, eager erection, and it took everything within him to ignore it. He stood, towering over the quivering boy, before dragging their bodies to his bed and throwing Potter face down to the mattress. Taking a moment to appraise the intoxicating image of Potter, all fours, rump raised in a lewd manner, and heavily breathing, Draco then got to work on unclothing the Gryffindor minx. Forgetting his earlier anger, he gently rubbed his hands over the flesh of Potter's appetizing hindquarters.

Kneading the flesh and running the pad of his thumb over the pucker between the crease, he breathed in heavily as his temptation to take Potter without preparation grew almost unbearable. Something about the way Potter's back curved and his soft moans being muffled by the pillow he was hugging, made Draco shake with uncontrollable desire. Licking his lips, he covered his pointer and middle fingers in lubrication he recovered from his bedside table. Taking care to rub the oily fingers over the puckered entrance, he slid the first in with ease and was rewarded with a groan from his green-eyed counterpart.

"Draco," Harry was almost chanting into the pillow. It made his fingers grow greedy as he stuck in the second and third shortly after the first and pumped them with vigor into the yielding canal. Potter was gripping them so tightly, it made his own forgotten erection jump with excitement. Finding it impossible to ignore his need any longer, he rubbed a generous amount of lubrication over himself before posing it at the well prepared entrance.

"Please," Harry groaned and without further urging needed, Draco slid in slowly. Potter was so bloody tight around him, he had to stop momentarily to put at bay his orgasm. Malfoys did not come on first entry! Gripping the boy's hips hard enough to leave bruises, he held himself until the tightness relented. Potter was not patient, however, and pushed back on him, sliding his hard length to the hilt and tearing an unbidden moan from his throat. Draco shut his eyes tightly against the wave of pleasure that was crashing over him. The spasm of the canal was incredible and made him breathe back his orgasm before he slid out and in with an unhurried pace.

He could feel Potter wriggling with ecstasy beneath him, calling out curses into the pillow, and searching the bedsheets for purchase as Draco increased the pace. Sliding his hand along the crease of the Gryffindor's spine, Draco rounded his hips and searched for the special spot to make Potter putty under his ministrations.

"BUGGER!" There it is. Draco smirked to himself as he aimed each thrust at that spot, sending Potter into a mumble of curses beneath him. It felt just as bloody incredible as he remembered. Of course, it was not long ago that they had done it for the first time, but this time felt even better than the first. Potter's skin shined in the iridescent light with sweat. Each thrust of Draco's hips sent the other boy forward, clinging desperately at the bed and his head arched backwards in restrained moans. It was a bloody magnificent scene that unfolded before him.

First, Potter was pressing a hand to the headboard, fingers clasping into the wood. His body shuddered violently, tightening impossibly around Draco's length like a vice. Then, Potter was coming with his head thrown so far back and his spine bowing against the force of it. As the trembles and spasms ran along Draco's encased length, he found himself unable to hold back his own groans as he too came violently inside the hot cavern.

It was minutes of mind numbing bliss before Draco was able to pull out from Potter and roll onto the bed next to him. Their heavy breaths filled the room as neither of them said nothing for a time. Finally, Draco gathered himself enough to turn towards the boy next to him. However, he found that Potter was asleep with an unguarded expression. His spectacles were skewed against his face. It was quite the sight that gave way to a small bubble of laughter in Draco's chest.

Before he could catch himself, he gently pushed the boy's fringe from his brow almost in a loving manner that caused him to retract his hand as if he had been burned. What the bloody hell was happening to him? First, he discovers that his magical counterpart is Potter – that was enough to send him into a fit of anger. Second, he has uncontrollable urges and unintentionally seeks out Potter – that was maddening. But now...now he was almost acting like a love sick wizard over the-Boy-Who-Lived, like all those other sad excuses for witches and wizards?! That was enough for Draco to wish he had never invented and used the potion.

Ranting in his head, Draco laid next to the sleeping Gryffindor. He should not care whether Potter was able to sleep peacefully after their...interaction...but despite his disgust with his overall actions, he tucked the buck-naked boy-who-lived beneath the warmth of the comforter and removed his spectacles to be placed on the bedside table. And despite himself, he found that his fingers once more trailed the silky plains of the other teen's face, finally tracing the infamous scar before he pressed a kiss where his fingers had touched. Draco had gone mad with the Gryffindor disease, but was too far gone now to care.

o-o-o

When Harry awoke, his vision was blurry, and his entire body ached so fiercely that he groaned against it as he went to move. A body lay next to his, equally bare and the pleasure of the skin to skin touch had him gasping in surprise. An arm was loosely wrapped around his waist and the smell of cinnamon wafted through his nostrils. Knowing the pale flesh and blur of blond, Harry was almost afraid to move as he might wake the other. However, the need to use the loo and the sticky feeling of something dried from his sore backside reminded him that it may not be any better to wait.

Sneaking out from the covers and doing his best to feel out his way to the loo, he was able to manage getting his needs taken care of and finding his spectacles. After a quick shower, he dressed himself for the day and fought against the queasiness of his stomach with every step. Everything felt sore, and he internally cursed for having no potions on hand. It would be difficult to explain all of this to Poppy, and his immense pride kept him from wanting to seek her out.

Finally, Harry had a chance to ponder the night before. It felt like a blur though because much of it was. He had come back set on telling Draco his feelings, but when he arrived, he was ravaged silly and shagged senselessly into the bed. It was all a bit baffling really. At some point, he ended up in the bed beside Draco and then, here he was, morning without the slightest understanding as to what was possibly occurring between the two of them.

One thing was sure however. No matter what the two of them did in face of their internal battles, they could not get away of the pure madness in their attraction. It was like any time they felt even the slightest anger towards one another, the connection would pull them violently, sexually together before they could fight it off. Harry knew then that bonding was only inevitable, and that connection or no connection, he wanted to be with Draco.

o-o-o

"Magical or not," Professor McGonagall eyed the Headmaster with an angry glare. "They are not yet at an age of consent, Albus. Both guardians must be involved for that matter. I doubt the Malfoys will be thrilled that their son is to be connected to Mister Potter."

"Indeed," Dumbledore said over his clasped hands. "Harry is close to turning seventeen, however. He will then be at an age of consent. I believe this will overall be a very good thing in light of their circumstances. Thus, I am moving forward with bonding in mind. What say you Harry?"

"I will agree," Harry said softly. Draco's jaw almost hit the floor. Professor Snape was leaning against the wall in silence, but upon hearing Harry's reply, he was stalking forward with a sneer on his lips.

"This is ridiculous," he spat. "Mister Malfoy should not be bound to Mister Potter. It will cause quite the disturbance in not only the physical wizarding world, but in much _darker _places. It should be put a stop to immediately."

"I will agree to the bonding," Draco said from Harry's side. Harry forgot how to breath as he whipped his head in the other boy's direction. Dumbledore's smile grew impossibly wide, and Snape all but fell over himself upon the admission. Professor McGonagall 'tsked' in the back but said nothing otherwise.

"Very well," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he replied. He nodded his head and looked at his two other colleagues. "It has been agreed upon. We shall wait until they are both at an age of consent before performing the bonding; until then, I will have Harry returned to Gryffindor tower."

Draco had gone stiff at his side, but Harry was still baffled by the earlier admission from Draco. A small burn of happiness warmed his chest. Draco stood and fixed a stare on Dumbledore before he was speaking. "I think he should remain in the Slytherin dorms. The connection it seems has been growing steadily more powerful, however it does feel as though the need for contact has been increasing."

Dumbledore ran his fingers over his beard in a thoughtful manner. "Intriguing. I will consider the request. However, I must discuss it with your Head of Houses. Until then, Harry will return to his room is that understood?"

Harry nodded his understanding and noticed that Draco was still stiff. It was as if he was unhappy with the arrangement, but Harry did his best not to look too far into the taller teen's reactions. Wishful thinking was not going to get him anywhere at the moment. Instead, he rose and excused himself to gather his things to return to his room.

As he walked the corridor to return to Slytherin tower, his hand was grabbed and he was all but stumbling into a room without a breath in between. Back against the now closed door of the storage closet, Draco was hovering over him, their faces a breath away.

"Why did you agree?"

"Why did _you_ agree..." Harry posed to the ice-blue depths that were searching his. They both stood, their breathing heavy with contact, but soon Draco was drawing so close that his skin prickled with yearning. His heart sped in his chest as words were whispered intimately into his ear.

"Despite knowing I should not, Potter," Draco traced his ear with his tongue before continuing. "I want you as mine alone."

Harry gasped as his body reacted with a hardening between his legs. Merlin, he was so passed the point of being saved from his lower half. Their bodies pressed together the next second, and their hard lengths were rubbing in relentless vigor. Harry closed his eyes to the feeling of pleasure ripping through his form. Pressing his hands to the Slytherin's chest, he pushed them far enough away that he could retain distance enough to think for a minute.

"Is that only because of the connection, Draco?" He specifically chose to use the taller blond's name in order to hint at the intimacy he held for him. "I can assure you...mine is much deeper than some connection. I don't like being used and have been all my life. So I expect an honest answer."

That sobered the taller teen as Draco regarded him with a somewhat perplexed expression. It said a great deal of his inner battle as the usually guarded expression became a mixture of want, disgust, and confusion. Harry felt as if his heart would beat right out of his chest as he watched the battle play out before his eyes. He swallowed against the tightness that he felt in his throat. Finally, firm resolve was all he could see on the other boy's face.

"I cannot say for sure, Harry, but what I feel is unlike anything I have felt for another. I cannot give you an answer deserving of your forthcoming confession, but I will do my best to figure out what I feel for you."

It was enough, Harry thought as he pushed aside the tightness in his throat and belly and pressed a kiss to his pale-faced counterpart. Draco was quick to dominate the kiss, pillaging Harry's mouth with an intense and experienced tongue. It was causing Harry's head to go fuzzy as their bodies once more molded together. Unlike before, it was a leisure kiss in which neither of them seemed to want to break. Their mouths moved against each other, tasting as if trying to commit it to memory. It was a kiss that surpassed all their previous kisses because it spoke of hidden feelings – a deeper meaning.

Finally, when they pulled away, Harry was clasping Draco's shirt as if he would fall into an abyss at any moment. He felt woozy with want, but kept himself from giving into it.

"I need to go collect my belongings," he proclaimed breathless. As he made to walk away, arms encircled his waist, and he was once more drawn up to those delicious lips into another heated kiss. He was going to look thoroughly shagged at the end of this. Sighing into the taller boy's mouth, he pushed away as much as he could in the tight arms. "I need to go..."

Draco looked about ready to argue with him, but Harry kissed him gently on the mouth and smiled. "Let's meet somewhere tonight..." It was brazen but after what they had done yesterday, it felt modest enough.

Draco's eyes sparkled with unresolved lust. Harry had to find back the urge to just shag right here in the storage closet. However, they were not nearly as prepared and his backside still felt fiercely sore from their last liaison, so he conceded to hold off until the evening. Besides, if this continued, he would be hurting in more places than just his backside.

"No," Draco said firmly. "You and I are finishing this before you collect your things."

Harry was dragged from the storage room all the way to their once shared room. It was many eyes that fell on them as they made their way to Draco's room, but it seemed that the taller blond could care little about the surrounding intrigue. Once they were bonded, Harry was sure that it would not remain a secret for long, and a part of him wanted to proclaim to everyone that Draco was all his. He flushed at his own thoughts as he now followed willingly into the room.

o-o-o

It was a mess of kisses, limbs, and removed clothing as soon as they entered the room. Harry was unable to get fully onto the bed before Draco was over him, pressing his body to bend over the edge of the large mattress. His legs were spread apart, his hips grabbed in a bruising grip, and a slick hot, prick prodding his entrance. It was all too quick as the hard, velvety length drove into him to the hilt, causing his hands to seek purchase of the surrounding sheets.

The dull ache of the previous night's antics was soon forgotten as waves of pleasure set fire to his body. He cried out as Draco slammed into him time and time again, the obscene sound of flesh slapping together filled his ears. He was groaning against the soft comforter, his glasses falling from his nose as his body trembled with the violent pace. Finding it hard to breath or keep his voice in for that matter, Harry was cried out unrestrained in his pleasure; it was all too much. Each thrust was aimed at the spot inside that sent a blazing fire throughout his form.

The pace increased as Draco pushed him onto the bed and brought Harry's leg to drape over his shoulder and forcing the emerald-eyed Gryffindor to lay on his side. He kept the pace as he drove into the smaller boy's body with renewed vigor. It was intoxicating, and he was easily forgetting where they were as his groans answered Harry's moans.

Then with a sudden jolt, they were both coming. It was enough to send them both arching back against the force of it. Draco mindlessly thrust as he milked his orgasm, and then he collapsed next to Harry on the bed.

Harry was the first to get up as he 'scogified' them and then gathered up his discarded clothing to dress. He knew that if he stayed laying in the tall Slytherin's arms, it would only prolong the process and a part of him wanted to put a little distance between their mindless shagging. After dressing and gathering up his belongings, he settled on his bed.

"I don't know what this is," he said simply. "But I may...like you a lot."

Draco smirked as he drew himself on his elbow. His pale, naked form momentarily distracted Harry from his thoughts, but he was able to focus once more after taking a nice image of the tall form basking in sweat after their amazing shag.

"A confession from the-Boy-Who-Lived...I will be the subject of envy from the entire wizarding world."

"No need to be a prat," Harry said smiling. A part of him was still guarded though. He fixed his spectacles against his nose and rose with a protest of his back. "Well then, I'll be seeing you."

He gathered his luggage, but his hand was grabbed, and he was met with an intense gaze. It was the first time he had seen such an intense and gentle gaze from the icy-blue depths. It had him looking away to hide the rising blush in his cheeks.

"Do not let that Weasel get the wrong idea," Draco's voice was fierce. "You are mine bond or not."

Harry turned on Draco with a smile of his own. "Draco Malfoy...jealous of the-Boy-Who-Lived? I'll be the envy of every witch in Slytherin..."

"Not just Slytherin," Draco said wryly. Harry huffed in feigned annoyance before pulling away and leaving the smug Slytherin behind him.

End Note: Thank you for waiting for this installment. I am sorry I'm such a sap for romance...but I love me some Draco/Harry hot huffy puffies! More to come!


End file.
